The Homecoming
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: Over 20,000 Hits! Our heroes return home, but things aren't over yet. Sora and Kairi have issues merging with their nobodies & find unexpected changes occured while away. A Dark Stranger on the island. A prophecy. SoKai, RikuxOC, RoxNam.
1. Running Toward the Light

**Author Note:** Well here goes nothing! My first Fanfic written in FIVE YEARS. I was inspired by the game...or should I say obsessed, lol. Love Letters and _Constructive_ Criticism are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own them, but they invited me to come and hang out on the beach with them. () Disney and Square Enix are some lucky mo-fos! I always give them back when I'm done!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Running Toward the Light**

Kairi sat glumly on the beach, waiting for Goofy, Donald and King Mickey to return from the Main Island. They had gone to get some supplies for their flight back to Disney Castle. It had been a day already since Riku and Sora were left behind at the Altar of Naught. Kairi had a huge knot in her stomach.

_How could this have happened? Once again, I sit on this beach alone. _

She contemplated a shell she found in the sand. She swallowed hard as she fought back tears. Her fingers happened upon a small piece of driftwood. She began drawing in the sand, and found herself staring at a star within a heart and "Sora" written with it. A sigh escaped her lips and she rested her gaze upon the Paopu tree at the other end of the beach. Her heart began to sink.

_You have to keep hope...for Sora and Riku. Remember that you are connected, and his heart will find its way to yours, especially if Roxas and Namine have anything to do with it. _

"Namine," Kairi said aloud to herself, "let's bring them home." She stood up and closed her eyes and hoped with all her might. Her mind filled with visions of Sora, as the sun cast a golden glow upon the tear meandering down her cheek. Suddenly, her entire body began to tingle and her heart became light and warm. She opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

Out from the clear blue sky came two falling stars. Kairi's heart raced with excitement. _Oh my god, it's THEM. I know it._ She raced to the water's edge as these celestial entities crashed into the ocean about a hundred yards from the shore. The minute it took for them to surface felt like a painful eternity. She jumped, heart bursting as two heads broke through the waves.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi waved frantically. _They're HOME... _

The boys swam eagerly to the shore. Sora's eyes and heart only held one thing at that moment. He ran toward her, wanting nothing but to hold her, as some familiar faces rushed in front of Kairi to greet them. Donald, Goofy and the King bounded towards them, leaping in salute of their return. Sora and Riku had barely gotten to the shore as Donald and Goofy jumped at Sora, arms open, knocking him back into the water. Sora laughed as his heart overflowed with joy and love. He was finally home.

Sora got to his knees as Kairi stood before him and reached into his pocket: Kairi's Charm. He looked down at it and felt another part of him open within...Roxas. Kairi felt Namine's presence as well. As Sora gazed up at her, for a fleeting moment he beheld Namine, as Kairi did Roxas. Their reunited nobodies dissipated into the smiling faces that made each other hearts to feel utterly complete. Sora found himself virtually speechless..._Kairi, my light..._

"We're Back", he smiled. "You're home," Kairi replied with an outstretched hand. He took her hand in his and let that strange tingling sensation of their energy fusing wash over them. The hair on the back of Sora's neck stood on end. Kairi, with one good tug, pulled Sora to his feet and into her arms. With tears streaming down both their faces, they shared an enormous sigh of relief. Their hearts began to speak without words…

_Promise you won't ever let go, Sora._

_I promise, Kairi. You... are my sanctuary._

Startled at the echoing voices in their minds, Sora broke his embrace to give Kairi a questioning look. He glanced around to see if anyone else had heard that confession and turned back to Kairi. She gave him a smile, and rested her hand on his chest over his heart.

There was a tug at Sora's shirt. "What's the big idea of scaring us like that?" asked Donald, feigning anger. "Sora and I still had some business to finish with Xemnas," answered Riku, "If it weren't for Sora, I wouldn't be here right now." Riku came up to Sora, and surprised him with something they've never shared...a hug. "Hey…this is probably the only time you'll ever get one of these." Sora laughed and hugged him back, "Hey, _you_ saved _me_ from Xemnas. But I guess that's just what best friends do...have each others' backs."

"Let's head back to town, your friends and family have been worried about you." King Mickey chimed in, "we'll be spending one more night before we leave for Disney Castle."

"So this calls for a celebration!" Goofy added with a chuckle.

The six friends piled into the boats and head back for the Main Island as the sun began to sink in the sky. They arrived on the shore and were greeted by a giddy, shrieking Selphie. "Oh my god! You guys are BACK! You've been gone so long! We thought you were lost and never to return or worse...dead! Your parents have been worried sick." She hugged Riku first, and then Sora, "I am going to get the guys. They won't believe this one!" And with that Selphie was off and running into town.

The whole town knew of the three kids that went missing a few years prior, amidst the storms and darkness that consumed the land. When Kairi mysteriously reappeared, she tried to explain what was happening. She had told Sora and Riku's families that they were still alive, but weren't coming home anytime soon. It was hard for the islanders to believe that a young kid from their town was off wielding the legendary Keyblade, keeping the universe in check. For short time, everyone, even Kairi to an extent, had forgotten Sora. But now, the whole town would know it wasn't a tall tale.

As the group proceeded up the path into town, people stopped and stared. They realized who this was. Children whispered to their friends about the Keyblade. Sora was a local legend now. Sora looked around, realizing that everyone was watching them. He turned to Riku with a raised brow, "This is a bit weird." Riku shrugged, "What can you do...we are returning from a life and universe-altering experience after being gone for three years. People are going to gawk, I guess."

Sora gave Riku a nod, accepting that he was not going to be left alone for a little while, "Let them see then, that we made it in one piece...together." Sora took Kairi's hand in his as they all continued towards his house, where his mother and his bedroom in which he had not slept for far too long, awaited him.


	2. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author Note:** Well here goes nothing! My first Fanfic written in FIVE YEARS. I was inspired by the game...or should I say obsessed, lol. Love Letters and Constructive Criticism are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own them, but they invited me to come and hang out on the beach with them. () Disney and Square Enix are some lucky mo-fos! I always give them back when I'm done!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Home Is Where the Heart Is**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey arrived at a small house just outside the town, on a hill overlooking the other islands. Sora took a deep breath as he paused at the foot of the walkway to his house. Kairi gave his hand a squeeze and released it, signaling him to make his way to the door. Everyone following behind him, he knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman in her late thirties with the familiar light-brown hair tied back in a braid, and cool blue eyes, stood breathless, staring at her son.

"Hi, Mom...I'm home," Sora smiled. Tears welled in her eyes. She choked back a sob, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, "Sora! My baby boy! My god, how I prayed for you to come home!" She cried and held him tight. "I missed you too, mom..." he whispered, trying to soothe his mother. "But I'm okay. I'm in one piece…see?" Sora pulled away slightly to gesture '_voila'. _His mother wiped her eyes and looked up at all of his friends standing behind him. She smiled at them all. "Well come in everyone and rest, you're all welcome our home."

They all sat around the kitchen area, and had a cup fresh mango juice. The taste of it made Sora's taste buds dance, he had forgotten how good his mom's homegrown mangos were. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Riku...Kairi..." She glanced over at the newcomers, "My name is Misa. It's nice to meet you..."

"Donald Duck."

"Goofy."

"Mickey Mouse."

"He's the King of Disney Castle, you know!" exclaimed Donald proudly. Misa did a double take at Mickey, "A King in my house? I am truly honored." The King shook his head, "Misa, I am the one honored...to work with your son and make our worlds a more peaceful place to live. He's got a lot of love and courage that he could only have been given by those who love him." Sora blushed and shrugged as he looked around at his friends, and then to Kairi. The King continued, "That's why the keyblade chose him."

Misa put her hand to her head in disbelief of what she was hearing, "All this information is a bit much to digest all at once. Right now I am just amazed that my son is all grown up and here at home safe. I am still not ready to hear about the dangers he faced. So let's eat... Sora, you may invite your friends from the town if you wish...Sora?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. Sora had zoned out, lost in Kairi's aura. When they had sat down at the table together, she had held his hand under the table. "Huh? Oh...yeah, sure...ummm...I'll let Tidus, Wakka, Selphie know." Everyone started to chuckle at the two pairs of blushing cheeks. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and joined in the laughter. It all felt so comfortable. It wasn't surprising to anyone that Sora and Kairi were blossoming together. Misa smiled at them both and gave them a wink.

There was playful knock at the front door. Misa opened the door to three curious faces peering in. "SORA! RIKU!" Two male voices boomed. Tidus and Wakka flew through the doorway towards their two long-lost buddies. Selphie traipsed in behind them with a satisfied look on her face.

The knocks at the door didn't cease. Riku was talking with Misa when there came a voice from behind him. "So I hear you've found the other worlds you were always looking for." A tall man with short spiky silver hair and a beard stood in the doorway with a familiar smirk on his face.

"Dad!" Riku hastened over to his father and hugged him. His father was quite taken aback considering he hadn't gotten a hug from his son since he was a young child. He returned the hug and looked at his son, now almost a man himself. "I'm glad that you came back all right."

"Aiji, don't be a stranger!" Misa smiled at Riku's father, "Come and eat with us." Sora observed the whole situation transpire. _Riku giving away hugs? He's definitely a changed man...wait a sec…Did my mom just WINK at Riku's Dad? _

Sora got up and excused himself from all the hustle and bustle that was his homecoming, and went upstairs to his old room. It smelled like it had been closed up the whole time he was gone. He looked at the floor next to his bed. There lay his old wooden sword. He picked it up and held it. _This is a far cry from a keyblade. _He chuckled as he put it back down, and went over to his window. He raised the shade and looked out upon the water. His last view out that window was one of chaos and darkness...now the waters glimmered with celestial reflections.

Sora went back downstairs to find Aiji popping a bottle of champagne. Misa announced "We're going have a toast for our young men, returned home safely to us."

"Mom, you never let us have champagne before!" Sora thought his Mom was crazy. "But you were a lot younger then. You're all sixteen now, and it's a truly special occasion," she replied. Sora went and stood with Riku and Kairi. They each took a glass and raised them as Aiji gave a toast, "Cheers to our young heroes, and their friends!"

"Cheers!" The gathering saluted in unison. Sora had a brilliant idea to take the party outside. "Hey Mickey, I mean, your majesty, sorry...hehe...do you think it'd be possible to whip up a quick bonfire out in the back yard?" The King gave a smile and a nod, "I think that'd be Donald's specialty." Donald took out his staff and everyone paused. "What?" said the mage, "You all look like you've never seen a magical staff before!" When people started shaking their heads, Donald got up and headed to the door. "Follow me! I'll show you how it's done!"

Everyone went outside, champagne in hand, except Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora turned to Riku, "Did you happen to notice our parents being unusually friendly to each other?" "I dunno," he replied, "but they have known each other as long as we have. I think you're imagining things." Kairi shrugged and said, "Maybe it's the champagne...I don't know about you, but the bubbles are tickling my nose and I'm feeling a tad warm." She let out a giggle and took Sora by the hand. "Let's go outside where it's a bit cooler." Sora blushed as he got dragged, shooting Riku a goofy look. Riku followed behind shaking his head and laughing.

In the yard, there was a pile of wood with Donald standing in front it. With a wave of his staff, the wood began to blaze. "Oooh" and "Ahhh" could be heard coming from the enraptured crowd. They stayed and exchanged stories of "While you were gone" and "While I was journeying" around the warmth of the campfire late into the evening.

It was nearly Midnight and Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had left with most of the other friends from town. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were offered rooms in the Island Inn for free by the manager who had been at the party that night. Kairi's family and Riku's father were letting them hang out for the night. Misa came over to the trio, still sitting by the smoldering embers left from the fire. "I am heading to bed...it's getting late. Stay up as long as you like, just don't wake the neighbors. Goodnight." Misa headed back inside.


	3. Confessions and Frontiers

**Author Note:** Okay guys, this is where things get a lil crazy. I labeled this story "M" because of this Chapter and the next. Just so you got fair warning. _Constructive Criticism_ and Love Letters Welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own them, but they invited me to come and hang out on the beach with them. () Disney and Square Enix are some lucky mo-fos! I always give them back when I'm done!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Confessions and Frontiers of the Heart**

They moved to the top of the hill and laid side by side in the grass just staring up into the heavens. "It's amazing that we were just out there, somewhere," Sora mused, "One sky, one destiny, huh Kairi?" She held his hand and turned her head so she was quite close to his ear and hummed, "MmmHmm." That sent shivers through his body. Suddenly, he entertained thoughts of Kairi that he never knew himself to be capable of. _I wonder what those lips taste like...If only she were a little closer... _"Sora, my hand! Ow...watch the grip!" _Smooth move, you idiot. You hurt her_. Sora sat up in a shot. Becoming aware of his body and mind, knowing it's connected to his heart, had to separate from Kairi for a moment. She held his hand down tightly as he went to get up. He turned to look at her in shock. The corner of her mouth curled and something flashed in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

_Do you feel it too? _Kairi's voice echoed in his head, which was now fuzzy from champagne. Riku sat up with them, "You know, I'm exhausted, and your floor is looking pretty nice right now. _Behave,_ you two...haha!" He got up and walked towards the back door. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Riku," they replied in stereo. Sora watched Riku shut the door behind him.

He turned back to Kairi. Her face was so soft in the moonlight. He just stared, eyes bright as the stars. "Kairi?" She turned to face him, "uh-huh?"

"You know what got us home?"

"What?"

"Your letter...it's washed up in the bottle. I read it... and then the door to light appeared."

Sora stood up, motioning as if the door were right in front of them. Sora extended his hand to her, picking her up off the ground. He pulled her close. She could smell his essence she was so close. She nuzzled his neck and made him shudder. The energy was electric. He gazed down at her beautiful face, her eyes sparkling. Kairi bit her lip. He brought his lips ever so close to hers, stroked her cheek with his fingers, fixing his shimmering blue gaze upon her.

"The door to the light...it led to _you_, Kairi. _You_ are my light."

A whisper of his name escaped her lips as they were silenced by his. _This is real. This is finally happening... _Kairi's lips were soft and warm. Sora's whole body sizzled, like earlier that day, but now it didn't just tingle. It burned. A passion he'd never known began to ache inside him. Kairi's head was spinning. She pulled away, breathless. They just stood latched to each other as they caught their breath. Sora just looked at her longingly, "You are the most important person to me in the world. Our hearts are eternally connected, and so are our souls, now that we are whole again...there will never be anyone that I belong with more than I do with you. Will you be mine, Kairi?" She held him tight and they closed their eyes, pressing their hearts close together. Kairi's breath was hot on his ears, "I am already yours, Sora, heart and soul...and someday, when we're ready, body as well."Sora's heart skipped a beat at her last few words. "Wherever you go, I will stand beside you, Sora."She opened her eyes and reached for him and kissed him. It was a seal on a promise.

As cool ocean breeze woke them out of their daze, Kairi noticed that she had really gotten Sora a bit worked up. _Is that a keyblade in your pocket, Sora? _She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora, seeming a bit insecure. "Oh, nothing..." she replied looking downwards. Sora followed her gaze and it dawned on him what she was referring to. He chuckled and shrugged, "That's _your _fault, Kairi. You bring out things in me that I didn't even know I had."

Kairi smiled playfully at him and leaned in for another kiss. This time she caught his bottom lip with her teeth. _Aha, button number one, pushed._ At that, his tongue responded by brushing her lips lightly. A hum of delight escaped his throat as she gave him entrance. He was so gentle. _Mmm, mango and...Sora. _The breeze continued to fan the growing heat between them. It was so new, so long-awaited...She loved the way he tasted...smelled...felt. Sora broke the kiss wistfully, "We need to get to sleep, Kai. Everyone will be up so early to see everyone off." Kairi nodded as Sora added, "Besides, I don't want to rush this. It's so perfect the way it is tonight."

Kairi tugged at his belt teasingly. "Okay then Sora, let's get to bed." Sora stopped in his tracks. "Not like THAT, silly! Yeesh, where's your mind at?" she giggled. They went inside and upstairs. Riku was fast asleep, so Sora was exceptionally quiet while changing into his sleep shorts. Kairi came out of the bathroom in her cute little lavender short pajamas. Sora turned around and saw how cute she looked. Kairi had never seen Sora's bare chest, at least not in three years. All that fighting had definitely made him more muscular. Kairi was feeling awfully attracted to him. Sora hopped into his bed and pushed himself all the way back to the wall. He motioned to Kairi patting the spot next to him. "I don't know, Sora," she whispered, "as long as we make a promise to not get carried away, like you said earlier." He held his pinky finger, and they swore on it. She slid under sheets and lay facing him. "Your feet are cold!" he hissed. She laughed, loud enough to wake up Riku. "Kairi, I don't want to know WHY you're giggling up there, just be a little bit quieter!"

"Sorry." She looked back at Sora and they covered their mouths to stifle more giggles. "Goodnight Sora." Kairi leaned in for one more kiss. It was soft and sweet, and intoxicating...She leaned over more and rested her knee up across his legs. He was so warm. Her heart raced, she placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding. She kissed his chest and trailed kisses all the way up to his neck, to his ear. _This is insane; she's making me feel so crazy... _kiss"Kai,"she paused at the sound of his voice, "We got to calm down and get sleep. Trust me; this new animal within me doesn't _want_ you to stop…" He squeezed her bare arm. "But we _have_ to." She kissed him softly once more and smiled and she rolled over onto her side so they could sleep spooned up together, and fell asleep to the feeling of their hearts beating against one another.


	4. Dreams, Farewells and Destinies Entwined

**Author Note:** I had to delve into the RxN connection to our two lovebirds. It's a tease, but we'll get into it more in later Chapters, I promise! And as always, Love Letters and _Constructive_ Criticism are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't own them, but they invited me to come and hang out on the beach with them. () Disney and Square Enix are some lucky mo-fos! I always give them back when I'm done!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dreams, Farewells and Destinies Entwined**

A voice called out from the darkness... "Roxas..." Suddenly a voice that was not Sora's own was coming from within him. "I'm here beside you, Namine." There was a flash of light then an angelic face stood before him. She spoke again, "Roxas, meet me here, whenever you can. In the shadows of twilight and dawn, amongst the mists of dreams we can share our passion until they're ready to share it themselves." She began to kiss him...it felt just like Kairi. "I need more affection than you know." Her voice echoed through his brain. He could feel her and almost smell her…She began touching him in ways Kairi hadn't yet... "Oh god...Namine."

Sora woke up with a jolt, and found himself in a sweat. He was panting as if he had just..._oh my god what a ridiculous dream. _Kairi turned to face him...she had been startled awake as well. "Namine." she breathed. "And Roxas," Sora added, quickly doing a double-take. "Wait. Kai...we shared the same dream?" "Well," she started, "I had HER point of view, it seems, and..." "I had his," Sora completing her thought. He eyes widened as he realized what had just transpired. Her face flushed red.

The sun was beginning to peek over the hill and through Sora's window. "I am almost afraid to go back to sleep, Kairi." he admitted as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "Well let's get up then, and make breakfast for everyone," she suggested, "Oh yeah, and a _shower_ would be good." she sniffed in his direction. "Are you trying to say that I stink?" Sora had a solution, "How about saving some water?" He had the biggest smirk on his face. He got a punch in the arm, and not from Kairi. Riku had been rudely awakened again by his two newly lovebird friends. He was not happy, "I really don't want to hear this...and I especially don't need the mental picture." Riku rolled over to reclaim his dreams.

Sora showered and went downstairs to find Kairi still in her pajamas, making breakfast. He came up behind her and kissed her neck. _Goose bumps..._ "It's your turn in the shower, Kai."

She turned around into his arms and kissed him in a slow lingering kiss, running her fingers through his still damp hair. Minutes passed as they got lost in each other.

"Ahem..."

They spun around to Riku standing there, arms folded. The two of them blushed a furious shade of pink. "Ummm, yeah, hi Riku..."Sora folded his arms behind his head and faltered a bit, "I'm sorry you had to witness that before we could tell you that we–." "It's okay Sora. I saw it coming for years." Riku admitted, "I knew you two would finally figure out that you like each other."

Sora looked at the clock. It was almost time to go into town and bid farewell to his friends. The boys wolfed down Kairi's breakfast. Sora discovered that she can cook. He smiled to himself. His list of things he loved about Kairi got longer everyday. While they ate, Kairi went upstairs and got ready. She came downstairs in a cute little sun dress he had never seen before. Sora left his mom a note and they took off for the town.

It was another glorious day in the Destiny Islands. The breeze wafted through the palm trees, and the scent of coconut and salty sea enveloped the senses. The three made their way down into town and they headed toward the Island Inn where the King, Goofy and Donald had stayed the night. They spotted Donald dragging a large chest unsuccessfully out of the building. "#&#!" he swore indiscernibly. Sora ran ahead to his stuggling friend, "Donald, let me help you with that!"

"Thanks, Sora!" the two of them began hiking the big chest down towards where they landed the Gummi Ship. Mickey and Goofy had appeared in the doorway just in time to catch spectacle Donald had been making. They were carrying armfuls of belongings and equipment. "Hopefully you won't need that armor for a while," Kairi said. "Here's hoping!" Goofy cheered.

Riku and Kairi grabbed some of the stuff still waiting to be loaded into the ship and followed the king.

They all stood around after the ship was ready. Hugs were given by everyone. Sora turned to Mickey and Donald, "Hope you guys have as nice a homecoming as I did!" He gave them a wink and they chuckled in understanding. "I can't wait to see Daisy! Oh boy!" The friends laughed as Donald ran into the ship to get it up and running. The King was last on the shore. He turned to Sora, Riku and Kairi, "This isn't the last we'll see of each other. You'll hear from me when we need to meet again."

The door of the ship shut and they fell back as it began to take off. It was out into the blue sky in a shot and disappeared in a flash of light. Sora just stared for a moment. "It's so hard to think that things just have to go back to normal now…" Kairi and Riku nodded as they mused with him. "Things are still different, though," Riku said pensively. "We're older, weathered by our experiences, closer at heart…" Sora and Kairi looked at him and then glanced at each other. He took her hand. Riku noticed that they needed time alone and began to head back towards the town. "We'll talk later, alright, Sora? I'm going home to see what my father's up to."

"Later!" Sora replied over his shoulder. He looked around realizing that for the first time, he and Kairi had time to talk about the crazy waves of emotions they were experiencing. They had time to catch up with each other. He stood there for a moment, trying to take it all in.

Then it came to him. "Let's go out to the island. Right now. You and me."

"Yeah, let's go, Sora." Kairi wanted to him the picture in the cave. Sora had other ideas. They took a boat and rowed out to their usual dock. They tied up the boat and walked along the beach together. They had walked this beach a hundred times, but today was different. Kairi took him by the hand and guided him towards the cave. "What's up Kai?" he inquired. "I want to show you some new additions to the cave." She winked at him. Sora didn't know what to think of it, "Oh-Okay…" "You go first," she practically pushed him into the secret spot where they used go as kids. He walked around looking at all the drawings…and his eyes caught it. The new addition. Sora and Kairi's picture now shown the two paopus together. He looked over at Kairi, beaming. "Let's do it, Kairi. Today." She leaned into his arms, "Let's."

No one was around, still, as the came back out of the cave. Sora wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. They made their way into the shack, up the stairs to the bridge and over to their favorite sitting spot. The Paopu tree. Sora and Kairi hopped up onto the trunk to sit. "Huh? OW!" Something fell, bouncing off Sora's head, into his lap. The large, yellow star-shaped fruit stared him in the face. "I guess that one's ripe," Kairi pointed out, "and ready to eat." Sora looked back to the fruit, and inhaled slowly. _We're going to do this! This is forever…_

Sora took the fruit in both hands and cracked it in half. It smelt of citrus and coconut. Kairi leaned over and pressed her lips against his. She took the fruit in her hands, closed her eyes and bit in as Sora watched with butterflies in his stomach. Soft moans of delight escaped as the tangy-sweet flavor piqued her tongue. Sora quickly joined her in savoring this juicy, once-in-a-lifetime delight.

When they had eaten all but one last bite, they fed it to the other. They paused for a moment, anticipating something unusual. "So what do you think happens now?" Sora pondered. "Guess we'll have to wait and see…"Kairi nudged him in the side. Sora pulled her over to sit back against him as they gazed into late afternoon sky.


	5. It's in the Air

**Author's Note: **I took my time with this chapter. Couldn't let it get TOO sugary. So I lightened it up a bit. please tell me what you think good or bad...any improvements to be made, whatever... I appreciate constructive criticism. There are plenty more chapters to go till I get to where I wanna take this... The characters will slowly start to figure stuff out. That's life right? Things take time, and you never have answers right away. R&R... Brianne**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: It's in the Air**

Around sunset, they headed back to town. Sora was walking Kairi back to her house when they ran into Selphie again. As she approached them she noticed two hands with fingers entwined. Kairi was glowing and Sora had this almost dreamy look in his eyes. "Hey Guys!" she chirped. She paused as she cocked her head, momentarily examining them. "Heyyy…are you guys…_together_, or something?" Sora toed the ground and smiled shyly as he avoided looking straight at Selphie. Kairi on the other hand grinned and nodded giddily as she mouthed the affirmative to her friend.

"Awesome!" she squeaked. "Tidus and Wakka had bets going on you two since before Sora even left. I'm not positive, but I think Wakka won! He's gonna be so stoked!" Selphie laughed and ran off to spread the news.

"I wonder sometimes why you're friends with her, Kai," Sora shook his head. Kairi shrugged. They walked in silence for a minute. Sora pondered what Selphie had said. "I mean, how was it that obvious to everyone but us?" he wondered. Kairi stopped him in the middle of the path, "I have always felt the connection between us. I was just too young to understand it then. I'm sure you knew, just like I did." She touched a finger to his heart. "You're right, Kairi." Sora sighed, suddenly melancholy, "I did know, deep down. I just didn't trust my intuition. It took losing you to realize fully how much I cared about you." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I fought hard to get back to you. I'll be _damned_ if I let that happen again."

Kairi had never heard him utter even the remotest curse word. It struck her, how strongly he meant those words. They got lost in the comfort of each others arms for a moment before being interrupted. "Hey, Sora! Kairi!" They hadn't seen their best friend all afternoon. Riku ran down the hill to them. "Your moms are looking for you two. Your mom, Sora, is still at my house actually…" Riku raised a brow and crossed him arms, "and between you and me, Sora, I think you may be right about your mom and my dad. Something's suspicious."

Sora gave Riku a look of mild disgust. "Well, let's get Kairi home and head back to your house and see what's up." "It's okay, Sora," she gave his hand a little squeeze, "I'll be just fine walking the rest of the way home. It sounds like you and Riku should get back over there and see what your mom wants." She hugged him and kissed him quickly on his lips, "I'll be making breakfast around nine o'clock, if you two want to come over first thing." Sora and Riku both smiled and nodded. Strange noises came from Sora's stomach. "Man, I forgot. We haven't eaten since…" a smile crept over his face as he continued, "…this afternoon." Kairi giggled and winked at him, "Time to go eat, then! Goodnight, guys." She turned and headed down the road to her home.

Riku gave him the eyebrow again as they continued down the path to Riku's house. "I don't know which is the scarier subject, our parents, or you and Kairi. But I've got to ask…Did you share a paopu fruit with her today?" "Yeah, actually, we did. It was weird how the thing just _fell_ into my lap…Destiny, I guess," he sighed contently and added, "but nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened when we did. It must just be a myth."

"Yeah, I figured," Riku agreed, "But it must have been nice anyway."

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"It was perfect."

Riku gave Sora a congratulatory pat on the back. They arrived at Riku's house, and light was coming from the first floor windows. Both could hear laughter coming from the front room. Riku put a finger to his lips, signaling Sora to keep quiet as they peered into the window.

Aiji and Misa were eating dinner across the table from each other. There were two untouched plates of food getting cold on the other side of them. Sora's stomach continued to churn in hunger, as he stared at his dinner through the window with Riku. Aiji got up from the table said something inaudible to Misa. She smiled and stood up as well, grabbing their empty plates. Sora whispered to Riku, "Nothing seems too we—"Sora was shocked into silence as Aiji turned to his mother and kissed her square on the lips. His jaw dropped and hung in utter disbelief. "—ird." Riku and Sora exchanged wide-eyed looks. "What do we do, Riku?"

"Go in there and ask them what the _hell_ is going on."

"But they don't know we _saw_ them…"

Riku stopped arguing and just walked up to the door. Quickly he became cool and composed as if nothing happened. Riku motioned to Sora and opened the door. His father boomed "Riku! You're just in time for dinner! Did you find Sora?" Right on cue, Sora walked into the house. "H-hi," he mumbled, trying to hide his blushing face. He could bear to look his mother in the face. "Hello, dear. How was your day?" she saw him avoiding her. "Are you alright, Sora? You look sunburned." _No, mom, actually I am so embarrassed and angry and flustered that I can't speak right now or I'll say something really stupid. _He mind raced as he tried to calm down.

"I was out on the island all day…yeah…a bit warm in here, huh?" Sora continued to ramble incoherently. Riku elbowed him in the side. "Okay Guys," Aiji looked at the two boys, "we know something's up. Why not just come out with it?"

"_OhmygodIcan'tbelieveyouguyswerekissing_!" Sora yelled in one breath. "There, I said it. On behalf of Riku and I, who are completely in shock at seeing out parents make out." He sighed and added, "I'm sure you would give _me_ hell if you saw me and Kairi in a lip-lock." Aiji and Misa looked at each other and shrugged.

"The truth is guys," Aiji began, "Misa and I have been keeping each other company pretty much since you two disappeared. We confided our fears and hopes in each other. Being a widow and widower ever since you two were too young to recall, we both needed a friend." Sora sighed and the "friend" remark. He and Kairi make a great couple, and they were friends first as well.

"So, with your blessing Sora, Riku…" she looked imploringly at them both. "…Aiji and I plan to marry."

Riku looked like a deer in headlights. Sora slowly thought through the whole scenario. "Let me get this straight, mom. You have been friends for years, because of Riku and I…We leave, and you become closer by helping each other through an emotional ordeal…now, you are getting married. That would make Riku and I…brothers." Sora looks at Riku who is turning the latter thought over in his brain. They smiled. "I guess it'll take some getting used to…" Riku remarked, "But it makes sense." He nudges his friend, "Hey…how cool…_brothers_!"

"Well," Sora interjected, "I figure knows a better time than any to tell you that Kairi and I have also become more than friends. I asked her out yesterday." "Oh, honey," his mother cooed, "that's so nice! I knew you two would be sweethearts someday." Sora shook his head. _Again, feeling like a clueless idiot. Thanks, mom._

The boys ate their dinner and Sora went home with his mother. He undressed and slid under the bed sheets. _Maybe I did get a little too much sun today…my head feeling woozy…_He clutched his pillow, wishing it were Kairi. "Goodnight, Kairi," he whispered aloud. Kairi's voice came to him in a rush of echoes, _Dreaming of you, Sora…come dream with me._

He smiled and sighed into his pillow as he drifted off into a dream.


	6. The Vision and the Visitor

**Okay Guys...a warning to those of you under age 16. This chapter goes back to the dreams w/ Roxas and Namine. It gets to a PG-13 level of sexuality. not explicit, but still a bit tense. So, if you aren't sure you like that idea, don't go any further. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Vision and the Visitor**

Kairi was suddenly before him, violet eyes shining in the sunlight. They stood at the paopu tree. She spoke, but her lips didn't move. _I'm glad you came to see me, Sora. _

_This is our meeting place, huh? Where our destinies became entwined…_

_Yes. Ours, as well as Roxas and Namine's. Sora, Namine wants to see Roxas. She misses him._

Kairi suddenly disintegrated before his eyes into the beautiful blonde who haunted his dreams.

_Sora, please let me see him. _Her eyes begged him. He took a deep breath…He looked down at himself. Roxas.

_Namine. It's you! Where are we? _He looked around and saw the tree. _The Paopu? _

She nodded. _I'm still trying to understand how this will effect our being together. _She took his hand and maneuvered her way into his arms. _But we should enjoy what time we have together. _They brushed lips, feeling warm breath between them. The warmth crept through him as they kissed deeply.

He had an intuition all of a sudden and took Namine by the hand. _Follow me…I think there's someplace we're supposed to go here. _

They crossed over a little bridge and went down some stairs through a small structure that led to the beach. They opened the door to the sound of rushing water. They turned and looked at the beautiful pool that rippled under a beautiful cascade of cool water. Roxas was breathless. He had never beheld such a beautiful place. _Sora, you grew up here? You are one lucky guy. _

Namine laughed. _It is absolutely breathtaking. _She ran up to it, kicked off her sandals and dipped her toes into the crystalline blue. She looked at Roxas, and then scanned the beach. _Of course there's no one here! How silly of me to think…_Namine crossed her arms and grabbed the waist of her dress and pulled. Before Roxas could question her, her dressed had fallen to the ground and, in a flash of pink skin, she had jumped into the pool.

Roxas fumbled with his words as he felt a wash of heat from head to toe. _Uh, Namine, I, uh, I can't believe you, um…how cold is it?_

_Come on in, Roxas, the water's wonderful! _

He took off his shirt and shoes and jumped in. Namine shook a finger at him playfully. _Aw, you're no fun! That's not fair…_She teased as she swam over to him. Roxas backed up a little. She grabbed him by the belt of his pants and pulled him to her. Her body was soft, wet and cool against his chest. He shivered at the touch.

_Are you nervous or something? I mean after last night…I thought you'd want to finish what we'd started…_Before _they wake up. _

She was undoing his belt as she spoke. She tugged at the zipper and reached her hand inside. Roxas jumped at her touch in such a sensitive place. Roxas cupped her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He devoured her with his lips. A wanton she never knew he possessed. His hands slipped down her neck to shoulders and down to her chest. She hummed in delight, and caught his lip her teeth, and tugging slightly. _I've never felt like this ever before, Namine…I don't ever remember feeling anything. But I can feel…for you. _

Roxas gasped as her mouth wandered to his neck. Her teeth grazed his skin lightly. Suddenly he could feel her tongue tasting his skin. He let a moan escape his lips. _Is this what they call 'ecstacy'? _

That word echoed in Sora's head as he practically jumped out of his skin as he awoke. It took a moment to catch his breath and break the daze of passion. "Roxas must be so mad at me right now," he whispered aloud, "Sorry, dude." He chuckled as he looked down at himself and realized how much the dream had affected him. "Maybe next time."

Sora decided to cool off in the shower so he could back to sleep. He got back under his covers, feeling quite refreshed. _Damn, this is getting intense. Are they doing this to us on purpose? I don't know how much more I can take before I begin to almost feel jealous of Roxas. _

Roxas' form appeared out of nowhere beside his bed. "Can't take the heat, can ya?" Sora was startled at his counterpart's sudden arrival. "You and Namine are getting a bit serious, huh?" Roxas just shrugged, "What do you expect? We are the manifestation of _your_ passion. Remember, we are the physical and mental energy. You two are the ones with the hearts that give _us_ the emotions."

"That makes a lot of sense," Sora nodded, "guess I never thought of how this whole 'merging' thing worked…"

"Yeah, well," Roxas interrupted, "Namine and I really like each other. Combine that with your love and emotional connection with Kairi, and a bit of raging hormones. It'd get a bit interesting, I would think. But you keep waking up on me!"

"Sorry, Roxas," Sora looked down at his pillow, "I just am not prepared for these types of feelings yet. It's all a bit unnerving."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. I was bugging out a bit myself."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"When you have a moment, get out of the pool and check out the cave in the corner."

"Is that where you were initially trying to direct me?"

Sora nodded, "It's an important place for Kairi and I. I have lots of memories of that place…the best and the worst. Oh…and one last favor…"

"And that is?"

"All this physical stuff…It's going to have to wait, there, Roxas. I need to talk to Kairi about all this first. Can you put this on hold for a few days? I'm still trying to adjust to Kairi and I sharing feelings, never mind experiencing the passionate dreams of our inner counterparts."

"Will do. Now to get back to Namine, before she gets waterlogged." Roxas gave Sora a wink and disappeared.


	7. Understanding

**Chapter Seven: Understanding**

It was so early that dawn was merely a whisper. He couldn't go back to sleep after that dream. Sora was battling confused feelings. He was really trying to sort out what was in his heart and what was in his head. _It's all connected…heart, soul and body…so how the hell do I get them out of my head? Is Namine expressing feelings that Kairi is having? _

Sora got dressed and walked down to the shore near Kairi's house, on the east side of the island. Dawn was approaching and pink light danced along the fairly calm ocean. He sat on a giant rock on the beach and just stared off into the nothingness. _I love Kairi…but I can't rush this. What happens when you have to leave again? I can't bear to imagine—_

"Couldn't sleep, either, huh?" Kairi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Sora exhaled the breath that caught in his chest. He knew that they had to talk about this…_relationship_ they had begun. "Not after these dreams that we're being subjected to." He put his head in his hands as he tried to formulate a cohesive thought. "I've never felt these kinds of feelings before…" he looked up at Kairi, "and honestly, I am terrified of them, Kai. I—."

She put a finger to his lips as she looked deep into his eyes. "Sora, I am feeling the same way: excitement, joy, passion and fear…all at once. I've been told that it is totally normal to feel like this at first." She sat down beside him and entwined her fingers with his as they watched the sun peek over the horizon. "We can take all the time we need to make this transition from friendship…to relationship."

Sora's eyes darted over to hers as she spoke the word for the first time. There it was, out in the open. His heart was beating so fast. "But what do I do about the dreams? They affect me mentally emotionally and…_physically. _It's really intense."

Kairi nodded. "I woke up sweating," she admitted. They sat in a pensive silence for a minute. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. "You can tell me anything, Kai," Sora smiled.

She lowered her voice to a very sultry tone. "When I was dreaming…part of me was wishing that they were _us_ instead." Sora's cheeks grew warm and Kairi could see how red he was getting. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…I just had to tell you that you are not alone in feeling that way."

Sora nodded and sighed. "But, we're only at the beginning of this. I won't be ready to take any kind of action in _that_ way for a while. I mean, my work with the king isn't finished, you know…and as much as I love you, I can't risk allowing this to completely divert me from my duty as a wielder of the Keyblade."

He didn't realize what he had said until he heard the words roll off his tongue. This was the most open and honest that he could have possibly been with Kairi, and she recognized this. Sora held his breath as he looked up at her, apprehensive of her reaction to his confession. She had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes sparkled. "Sora, you know that I now have a keyblade, too. So, from now on, wherever you go, I will be fighting right beside you, no matter what the risk. Because, well…I have a duty to the one _I _love."

Sora could not have been more elated. He was instantly on Cloud Nine. He jumped up from the rock they had been sitting on, picked up Kairi by her waist and hugged her tightly. Her feet left the ground as he spun her around, laughing into her hair. The new day had dawned. The golden sunlight shimmered upon the water as Sora placed her gently back onto the sand. He bent his head to hers and placed a soft, chaste, but lingering kiss on her lips. Time seemed to freeze as they savored the magnetic sensation between them.

Sora pulled away and they opened their eyes to each other. Sora chuckled to himself. "So, how about that breakfast?" Kairi hit his arm playfully. "Always thinking of your stomach, eh?" She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her house.

Sora just laughed at how well she knew him. "It's the way to a man's heart!"

Kairi made Sora promise to keep his hands ("and lips") to himself as she hadn't told her parents about everything yet. When they got to her doorstep, they heard voices coming from the kitchen. "Mom and Dad are already up. Hey…do you mind if I tell them with you there?" Sora was a bit unsure of that, but conceded to the fact that he needed to brave the unknown. He has known them for years. For all he knew, her parents saw this coming like everyone else in town!

Kairi's parents were really cool about Sora dating their daughter. After all was said and done, they all pitched in to make breakfast. Sora tried his hand at pancakes for the first time. Riku arrived in the middle of breakfast. He sat down at the table and looked over at Sora. "So, did you tell them yet?" Sora furrowed his brow trying to figure out what Riku meant, when it hit him. "Oh! No, I haven't, yet." He turned to Kairi and her parents. "Riku and I had some interesting news yesterday…Our parents have been…_dating…_for the last couple of years." Kairi's mom chuckled, "Oh Sora, most of us have known about Misa and Aiji for a while."

"Hmph," Riku crossed his arms indignantly, "Well, it was quite a shock to catch them kissing. That's how we found out. Now they're getting married…"

"Married?" Kairi exclaimed in surprise, "So you guys'll technically be—"

"Brothers…yes." Riku smirked at his best friend, "which is cool in a really weird way. It's oddly appropriate after all that we've been through in the last few years."

"Send our congratulations to Misa and Aiji," Kairi's father said as he and Kairi's mother got up from the table. "We're off to work. You kids have fun today, but keep out of trouble!"

With that, they were out the door, leaving the trio to clean up breakfast themselves. Today was only their third day home, and already they wondered what they'd find to do today. Alas, such was the laid-back life of the Destiny Islanders.

* * *

Author Note: Couldn't let this SK train derail into a hormonal frenzy.. i remember being 16...it wasn't that long ago. I was all about being romantic, but I had self control...so, kairi shall too!I need to get angsty (is riku getting jealous? what kind of affect is this paopu going have on our lovelies? )...and get this Roxas/namine thing a bit more complicated...i'm formulating, guys so gimme some time to plot! Mwa-ha-ha! Did you like how i slipped in the "three words" outta nowhere? my proudest moment smiles R&R, s'il vous plait!


	8. Secrets

**Author Note: **Before I start, I want to thank my reviewers for their support and input. It means a lot to know what people are thinking…good or not-so-good! Kate7950, SSJ4Sora, Anais05, chocoboluver108, darkwing13, Nexlei, and koiree… I also want those who are tracking this story to know that I am ecstatic that you guys are really liking it! kEyBlAdE mAsTeR kAyU, kheartsterra, SoraKairi4eva, Swordbearer, The Black Goblin, gerlert-fav2005, hikari-aozora, Mistress Spyzeh, DarkPhoenix2500…

So, after seven hefty chapters (approx 1300 words each), I'm really trying to keep this interesting, before we get into what happens AFTER they get that note from the King…because we know that all hell is going to break loose…hehehe. I'm trying to pace myself, guys! So stick with me!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Secrets**

Sora, Riku and Kairi cleaned up the breakfast table. Sora was washing dishes while Riku dried them. Kairi went upstairs to change. Sora had so many thoughts running through his mind, and it became quite obvious to Riku.

"Man, I smell smoke, you're thinking so hard!"

Sora snapped to and nodded, "Yeah, there's a lot of stuff going on. My brain can barely handle it all."

"Like our parents…"Riku trailed off. "I mean, who is moving into whose house? Do we have to call each others' parents 'mom' and 'dad'? And just the thought of them having…"

"Aw, did you _have_ to go there? That's a mental picture I care _not_ to experience. But you never know…what if they wanted another kid…together? That'd be really weird."

"Well, we've got to get through the wedding first…then worry about being a family."

Sora just smiled thoughtfully. "How different it'll be? After growing up with only one parent each…now to have two."

"I guess when you know someone for so long, things just click, and then you could never see yourself with anyone else. I hope I find that someday…like you and Kairi." Riku looked down at the dish in his hands. He couldn't look at Sora, who winced as he realized that Riku was surrounded by people in love.

"Riku…I am sorry if haven't been a good friend these past few days. Please don't think that I am abandoning our friendship for Kairi. If that starts happening…snap me out of it!" They laughed together as Riku playfully motioned to slap Sora. They continued with the dishes as Riku seemed to gather some thoughts.

"In all honesty, Sora…a few years ago, when I set off ahead of you to find Kairi, I was doing it out of jealousy." Sora froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he let Riku continue uninterrupted. "I always knew that Kairi only ever saw me like a big brother. She always had a special 'something' with you…but I figured if I could save her before you did, that she might have second thoughts." Riku had hesitation in his eyes as he searched his friend's for a reaction. Sora's mouth gaped. Riku picked up the next dish and dried it in silence. Sora softened his expression and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. Riku exhaled a large breath as if he'd been holding it. "See, when Mickey and I shut the door to the darkness, I realized my place in all this, and with her. If any girl ever wants to know me and…love…me, they're going to have to be a really strong person. Who knows if I'm even meant to experience love like that, you know?"

Sora was speechless. This is most intense conversation he'd ever had with Riku. He felt so badly. Riku has been through so much pain. _He deserves to be loved. _"Riku, there's someone out there for you. They'll be there at just the right time and love you for you, no exceptions."

"Thanks, Sora." Riku smiled. "Hey…tonight, let's round up the gang and camp out on the island. It's something I always wanted to do…but our parents never let us, because they thought we were too young."

"Oooh! That sounds like fun, Riku!" Kairi came down the stairs excitedly. "We can bring food and cook over a fire, and tell ghost stories and stuff!"

Sora leaned over to Riku, dropping his voice so only he could hear, "Remind me to tell you about my weird dreams later, okay?" Riku nodded as Kairi came up to Sora and pecked him on the cheek.

They packed up a tent, sleeping bags, some food, and a large container of water. "I have one more tent at my house," Riku informed his friends. "How about I go to my house get those few extra things while you two go back to Sora's to get the S'mores stuff and his extras, and we'll meet down at the docks? Wakka's house isn't that far from there, so I'll stop and invite him and the gang on my way through town."

"Sounds like a plan," Sora conferred, then paused. "But Riku, how are we going to start the fire?"

"You learned the Firaga spell, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Have you even _tried _to use the keyblade since you got home?"

"No…but I assumed I couldn't—"

Riku reached in front of him and produced the Way to Dawn out of thin air. "Only problem is, I haven't mastered Firaga yet. Blizzaga, Graviga, even Reflega…but Firaga never quite comes out right…Gotta keep practicing. It comes in handy at times like these!"

Sora and Kairi chuckled. Sora stepped away from her and produced the Kingdom Key. He reached into his pocket and found a particularly handy keychain: Bond of Flame. He attached it, and in a flash it resembled a familiar weapon. Kairi gasped, "Who gave you that?"

"Believe it or not…Axel did. He was Roxas' best friend. I think it was his way of redeeming himself to his friend." Sora had a sad look in his eye. "Roxas misses him a lot, I can feel it."

Kairi just stared at the keyblade.

"But it has a Fire Boost in it, so it'll be quite helpful tonight," Sora explained.

Kairi nodded and waited for the weapon to disappear to reapproach Sora. "Sorry…it just kinda freaked me out for a moment. Not a happy memory, you know?"

"I know." Sora hugged her tight and inhaled the scent of her hair and sighed into her ear.

"On that note," Riku started, "I'm off to my house. See you in a bit." With that he was out the door.

They stood there a moment, simply content in their embrace. Both were exhausted from not getting enough sleep, and began to relax a little too much into each others' arms. "Whoa-oh-oh!" Sora stumbled backwards a few steps falling into a chair. Kairi shrieked and laughed as she got dragged with him. "We—we should try to get more sleep tonight," she managed to get out amongst her giggles. "I think you're right, Kai."

Kairi got up, allowing Sora to brush himself off. Kairi grabbed a pen and paper and left her parents a note. They grabbed the backpacks and things and headed off to Sora's. No one was home when they got there. Sora went upstairs while Kairi fished around for the chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. She suddenly heard grunts of frustration coming from his room. She found Sora holding up old clothing from his closet.

"I need to do some shopping in town this week. I've outgrown everything in my closet! These are the only clothes I've got…how sad." He threw the old duds to the floor.

"Well, you could always wash these quickly before we go camping," Kairi pointed at what he was already wearing.

Sora blushed a little at this suggestion, knowing that it would involve him hanging around Kairi in nothing but his underwear in broad daylight. "Umm, I'm going to wait till we get back tomorrow. We're going to be out on the island all night. Who cares if they get a little bit dirtier, right?"

Kairi shrugged, "Whatever you want." She smirked as she looked him up and down, giving him a wink. "I can get dirtier, too." She giggled as she sauntered out of his room and back down the stairs.

Sora stood dumbfounded at her innuendo. _What! Holy Crap, that's hot…_

He ran to the top of the stair, calling down after her, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She turned on her heel and stood with her hand on her hip that was suggestively jutting to the side. "Can't a girl just flirt with her boyfriend? Yeesh. Sometimes it's just fun to be silly and say things that get you riled up. I'll stop if you _really_ want me to…"

"N-No. I, uh, you don't have to…but it's just—"

"I never say things like that?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Kairi took a few slow steps toward Sora, leaning her body into his. She entwined her fingers in his belt loop and breathed in his ear.

"I _think_ them all the time."


	9. Release Pt 1

**A/N: For all the Riku Fans...** I decided to delve into O/C land (as in Original Character) and Create a Riku pairing. Don't worry SoKai fans...the second part of the chapter will pick up where they left off! Please let me know what you think of her. Her name is based on two Japanese words. "yami" supposedly means "dark/darkness" and "ko" is the syllable added to a lot of females' names that means "child".I wanted a name that meant just that. :grin:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Release, Part One**

Riku was dripping with sweat as he walked to his house. _Note to self: Get some shorts. It's too freaking hot to wear jeans! _Riku wiped the sweat from his silver brow. He rounded a bend in the path and stopped short. Only 20 feet in front of him was…a stranger. _An outsider? This can't be possible. I know everyone on this island._ He noticed that it was a girl around his age, maybe older. The girl had long black hair that fell at her hips. Two symmetrical sections of her hair formed small pigtails. Lots of silvery rings adorned her ears. Sporting a long black sleeveless overcoat and chunky knee-high black leather combats, she was picking up her belongings that had been somehow strewn along the path

"Excuse me," Riku had seemingly startled the young lady, "Do you need some help?" The girl stood up and turned toward Riku. His breath caught as he met a pair of vibrantly green eyes accented by ruby red lips. She smirked at him, "Actually, I prefer you just stand there and watch." Riku raised a brow. _Sarcastic _and _Beautiful. _"Phew! For a moment there I thought you were going to say 'yes'," Riku shot back with a smile as he picked up a small compact at his feet. He grabbed a few more scattered items as he approached her. She opened her large black backpack and Riku dropped the items into it. "The name's Riku by the way…" She looked up at him as she finished loading stuff into her bag. "My name is Yamiko. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand as she stood up. He took it and they shook hands. _Damn, that's a firm grip for a girl. _

"I tend not to notice my own strength, sorry."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind…So…where would the Island Inn be?"

"Actually, I'm on my way into town. Just stopping at my house on the way. I'll bring you there, how about that?" Riku suggested.

"That's cool. Thanks, Riku." His name upon her lips sounded so otherworldly to him.

"No problem. Let's head down that way," Riku pointed down the path.

They began to walk side by side. Riku eyed her with a side glance. Underneath the long overcoat, she was wearing an intricate blood-red bodice, tied with black laces and an unevenly layered and torn short black skirt. From her skirt hung silver pocket chains. His eyes traveled back to her bodice, which emphasized her bust line. He looked back up to find her giving him a raised brow. _Busted. _She laughed out loud.

"You're not the first guy I caught looking."

"I'm sorry, it's just not common on the islands to dress the way that you do."

"Yeah, this is quite the sunny tropical paradise, isn't it?"

"Well, where are you from then?"

"That's a tough question. In the last four years I have bounced around. Originally, I am from Twilight Town. But when the universe started going crazy a few years ago, I trusted a vision I had and fled. I believe I ended up at Hollow Bastion for a bit. But the negative energy got way too much to handle so--."

"Wait. You've traveled from other worlds? A-an-and, how could you just assume I know about these places?"

Yamiko stopped in her tracks. _Damn it. I always give myself away when I open my big mouth! _She sighed.

"Listen, Riku. I am a clairvoyant. I hear thoughts if they are clear, and I experience visions. All too frequently for my taste, I might add."

Riku was shocked, intrigued, and mildly embarrassed when he realized she had probably heard the stuff he had been thinking about her before.

They arrived at his house and opened the back door into the kitchen. Yamiko sat down at the table. Riku handed her a glass of water. "How did you end up here, Yamiko, and how long have you been here?"

"I landed on a small island at the end of this archipelago: Isle of Fate."

Riku's eyes grew large. He'd heard old tales about that place. It wasn't any place for a sane human being. "Fate? Is it true that there are deadly creatures living out there?"

Yamiko laughed. "No, actually it was a beautiful, lush forestland…quite peaceful. Only about a dozen people live on the island in seclusion. There, I was no longer troubled by all the darkness that weighed on my soul."

Riku flinched at the word. It had controlled him for too long. "Darkness? So, is that how you traveled here?"

"Riku, you are not the only one whose heart balances between the darkness and the light." Riku's mouth gaped. "Yes, to answer your question: I could open doorways just like you."

She wrapped her hands around her glass and stared into it. "Being as open as I am to the forces of the mind and heart, I was seduced by the darkness as a teenager at about sixteen. I wandered aimlessly from world to world, trying to avoid becoming a heartless, or a nobody for that matter. Then when I came here, the darkness faded. I was unable to leave the way I got here. That night I had a vision. I knew that the purest heart existed here, keeping this world safer than the others."

_Kairi…_Riku thought. Yamiko nodded.

"I have been here for about 2 years, but haven't left the Isle of Fate until a few days ago…When I saw you and your friend arrive with the keyblades in a dream. I knew I had to search you out."

"And here we are…" Riku stared straight into her eyes. He saw the same raging battles within her that he fought everyday within himself. She held his gaze for about a minute. Out of the blue, she shook her head as if waking herself out of a trance and murmured, "Wow…"

"What?"

"Either you are a very open mind or you really trust me." Riku gave her a questioning look. Yamiko winced. "I just saw a lot of the pain and confusion you've been through recently. I saw…a woman in black, with piercing eyes…a tower...a few different battles…a man in red…a broken heart."

The last words pierced through Riku's heart like daggers. He had buried those feelings as part of accepting his destiny. He hadn't allowed himself to free his heart those emotions. She could see right into his soul, where he hid his dire need to feel loved. "Riku…you must free your heart of that pain."

Riku could feel hot tears welling in his eyes. He has holding his breath, trying to hold back an imminent sob. He buried his face in his hands, as he gasped for air. The tears trickled down his arms as he cried out, "I am always alone! I'm sick of being lonely and hurting! Arrgh!"

Yamiko came around to sit at his side and rested her hand on his shoulder. She rubbed it gently. Riku began to simply breathe. The tears had stopped. She moved her hand to his silvery locks and ran her finger through, stroking his hair. He lifted his head and wiped his eyes. Riku stood up and turned to look at her. His cerulean gaze made her heart flip-flop.

"Thank you, Yamiko. Thank You for making me face and let go of all that stuff. I mean…I just met you…but I feel like I have known you forever."

He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and reciprocated. _You are such a beautiful, complex spirit, Riku … I know now why I had to seek you out. You are my twin soul._


	10. Beautiful Stranger

**Thanks: **to everyone who gave me input about my OC, Yamiko. It was 90 percent positive, so she's a keeper. Thanks especially to Nexlei, who gave me the pros & cons, and to Darkling, my long time friend and fellow creative soul who always finds a way to inspire me! This is my longest chapter yet, and the best is yet to come! This story is marinating, guys. The heat will slowly build into a fiery flame of excitement. Then it'll be ohhhh so yummy. evil grin

PS...Release Part 2 will be the next chapter...you'll know why I saved the title for later...hehe.

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten:Beautiful Stranger**

_Meanwhile, back at Sora's House…_

"I _think_ them all the time," Kairi confessed. Her breath was hot on his ear. "Where do you think Namine got her idea to jump into the pool under the waterfall?"

Sora closed his eyes, recalling the dream. Suddenly the form of Namine was replaced by Kairi. She was standing on the edge of the pool when she unzipped her skirt and shirt and they fell to the ground. In the same indiscernible flash of skin, Kairi was in the water, beckoning to Sora.

Sora inhaled sharply as his body twitched with excitement. His voice was darker, "We _are_ spending the night on the island, aren't we?"

Kairi giggled, knowing that they were on the same page. Her body felt a flush of heat as she pictured herself undoing Sora's belt, the image similar to her dream. Sora pulled her into a kiss, his breathing was heavy and erratic. She clung again to his belt loops, and gave in to the urge to press her hips to his. She was met with the new sensation of Sora's quite obvious excitement pressed up against her lower abdomen. They continued to kiss until drops of sweat began to drip down their faces.

"That water is sounding really inviting right now!" Sora wiped the sweat from his brow.

"We'll just have to wait till later tonight..." Kairi blushed. They laughed together as they realized that for the first time, they broke their guise of innocence with each other. Sora ran back upstairs and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on. We've got to meet Riku at the dock. Knowing him, he'll be waiting for us already," he said, extending his hand to Kairi. She took it and they walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

They arrived at the beach where their boats were docked. Riku was nowhere to be found. "Let's take a look at Wakka's house," Kairi suggested, "he said he'd be stopping by there." Sora nodded in agreement. They walked into town and found Wakka hanging out with his two best friends, Tidus and Selphie. Riku was not with them.

"Hey, you two!" Wakka waved them over. "How ya doin'?" He gave a hug to Kairi and a firm and friendly handshake to Sora. "Where's Riku today?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing. He told us he was stopping by here to ask you if the gang wanted to camp out on the island tonight," Sora explained.

"Well, he hasn't been here yet. But, sure! I'll totally camp out tonight!" Wakka beamed. He turned to his friends. "Tidus, Selphie, wanna go?"

"I'd never say 'no' to camping!" Tidus exclaimed. Selphie smiled in agreement. They all turned and looked up at Wakka, who was staring at something off in the distance. Everyone followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. Riku was walking down the path into the village…and he wasn't alone." Almost on cue, there came a chorus of "who's that?" from each of the five friends. They all looked quizzically as Riku approached with a strange girl, all dressed in black.

"She's _hot_ who ever she is!" Wakka said, sounding mildly jealous. Tidus looked at Wakka and Sora. "She can't be from around here." Selphie chimed in, "She's never been on this island before, I can tell ya that!"

The whispering continued until the two were within earshot. Riku could sense something was up when they all had their heads in a gossipy huddle, then turned to face them as they approached.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" Riku looked from them to his companion as he added, "Unexpected turn of events."

When Riku turned back to look at his friends, he found all eyes on her. She looked at Riku and laughed. She leaned over to Riku's ear and whispered, "You should hear the crap your friends are thinking right now…let me have a little fun with them before I tell them, ok?" Riku smirked at her. _Having fun messing with people, eh? My kind of girl. _

"Sora, you are the keyblade wielder. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Yamiko." Sora stood still just eyeing her. She laughed as she turned to Tidus. "No, I don't drink blood." She rolled her eyes at Selphie, "At least I dress the way I feel, not the way I'm told. And it seems that your friend really likes it." Everyone glanced over at Wakka whose eyes were definitely not on her face. Finally, she turned back to Sora and Kairi. "It's only been one day; give it a chance for its magic to unfold. It's not a myth, I promise." Kairi's eyes widened as it dawned on her what she was referring to. Sora's jaw dropped.

Riku was grinning from ear to ear, arms crossed cockily. _She totally messed with their heads! Hah! _The group just stopped and stared in awe, rather than in judgment.

Riku stepped up to explain. "I was on my way to my house when I ran into Yamiko. She had dropped her stuff all over the path, so I helped her. We got to talking…and if you don't mind, I invited her to go camping with us tonight. I believe she may be able to give us insight—"

"Um, more like _foresight,_" She interjected.

"—into some _stuff…Sora._" Riku raised a brow at his friend.

Sora nodded. "We'll talk later."

They all began conversing amongst themselves as Riku and Yamiko walked a bit ahead. Sora noticed the two were in awfully close proximity for strangers. _That is so not like him to be so open and trusting. _They herded their persons and belongings by boat over to the island. Sora carried most of the stuff with him, so Kairi rode with Selphie. The two girls watched the new comer.

"I don't like her," Selphie hissed, "she's weird and kinda mean."

"You're just jealous because it's Riku," Kairi stated flippantly. "Don't you get it, Selph? She's psychic or something. She's has to be." Kairi continued, owl-eyed. "What she said to me and Sora was something only we would know about."

Selphie gasped, "Oh my gosh, Kairi…you guys…_did it?_"

"Shhh! No!" Kairi stopped Selphie. "We're waiting for the right time. We may be 16 and have known each other for half our lives, but we just started this relationship stuff. I'm not giving him all of me till I'm ready. Anyway...I'm still not telling you the secret. It's mine and Sora's."

Selphie sighed, "Fine. But I still get the creeps from Yamiko."

"Me, too," Kairi replied. "But for Riku's sake, I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Suit yourself." Her friend huffed as she kept rowing.

When they got to the island it was about time think about food. They set up their tents high up on the beach, so that they wouldn't get washed out by high tide. Soon after setting up the four tents, they collected some wood for a rather large fire. Sora presented his keyblade, the Bond of Flame. Its sudden appearance startled Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Yamiko.

Yamiko just gazed at it….lost in a recollection.

"Axel…" she uttered.

Riku turned and raised a brow at her. "How on earth do you know who he is?"

"Listen, Riku. There's a lot I have to explain to you and Sora about where I've been, who I know and what I've seen. But let's have fun tonight, and save the serious talk for tomorrow." Yamiko took his hands in hers. "Please believe me, I am here to help. I am following my vision." He stared into her eyes…how that verdure smiled at him.

Sora, not having heard their conversation, flash his weapon, letting Tidus and Wakka touch the elegant details. He assumed his magic-casting stance, and readied for the giant blast of flames. "Guys, I'd back up if I were you," he warned. So they did.

"Firaga!" The entire pile burst into a golden dance of light.

"Whoa, dude. That was _awesome!_" Wakka exclaimed in pure delight, "That was better than Donald's!"

Sora was glad to see all his friends getting along. He looked at Riku sitting on the sand, preparing skewers of meat and vegetables with his new friend. He smiled to himself. _Riku seems unusually and surprisingly content by Yamiko's side…good for him! _

Yamiko suddenly looked up and caught Sora's gaze, and smiled with a little wink. _Oh yeah, heh, I keep forgetting she catches thoughts…_

The group ate heartily as the sun sank into the ocean. It had been such a hot day, that the night felt perfect for swimming. Riku and Yamiko were off sitting at the Paopu Tree. Tidus, and Wakka were playing keep away in the water with Selphie who was constantly whining, "No fair!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other as they lay in the sand with their hands underneath their heads. The stars glinted as light fluffs of cloud drifted lazily by in the night sky.

About an hour passed and the trio of keep-away players came and sat down by the still burning fire. "We're drying off and hitting the hay," Tidus said, toweling his hair briskly. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted!"

Not too much later, people we're crawling into their tents. Sora and Kairi had sat up and talked with them beforehand. Now sitting all alone, Sora whispered hotly in her ear. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kai?"

With that they stood up, grabbed their towels and headed over to the waterfall pool.


	11. Release Pt 2

**Rating Warning: this chapter is definitely a strong PG-13, for some language and content of a sexual nature. You guys wanted longer chapters? This one's intense. **

**Disclaimer: Duh. Don't own them or the waterfall on the island!...except Yamiko and her awesome powers. She's mine. ****

* * *

Chapter Eleven: ****Release, Part Two**

Riku and Yamiko sat at the Paopu Tree, gazing at the stars. It was getting late in the evening. The squeals of friends making merriment in the soft evening waves floated to their ears from the other end of the beach. The flames of the bonfire lit up the entire beach. For the first time, since he was a young child, Riku felt at peace with himself. The aching and longing for things he didn't already possess had ceased. The Destiny Islands, for at least that one moment, was right where he wanted to be: Right at that tree, sitting with _her_.

"As a kid, I was never satisfied with the information people gave me. I hated school. I always knew there was more to know than what adults told me," Yamiko reminisced. Riku laughed, "Hah! Neither was I. I skipped school a lot the last year before…well, you know." There was a bit of a pause as Riku looked at the ground then looked out at the sparkling horizon. "I knew there was more to this universe than what Destiny Islands represented: Always sunny, warm, happy and, well…stagnant."

"Our struggle for balance between the darkness and the light, both within ourselves and around us, is eternal, Riku," she said taking his hand in hers. "The problem with this world is that it has and overabundance of light. Thus the darkness is practically squelched within its realm. But as long as Kairi remains here, the Islands are safe."

"She has a keyblade, too, though. If we are summoned to fight again, does that mean the islands will taken over by darkness?" Riku thought of his father and his friends and pictured them being attacked by Heartless.

"It's an unfortunate possibility," Yamiko said gravely. "But, Kairi is an essential element to keeping the balance in this universe. She is _the _Princess of Light…which is something that, when we can all get together and talk, I will explain in further detail."

Riku nodded and continued to watch his fingers play gently with hers. Her skin was perfectly smooth and soft. She snapped him out of the daze as she added, "I have had three visions concerning the three of you, and two are concerning the others…_one, _the first vision I had after arriving here, concerns _you, only_."

He looked straight into her eyes, as if looking for the answer before it came.

"Do you know of this ancient symbol?" Yamiko began drawing in the sand. She drew a circle, with an S-like shape within it, then added two small dots; one in each half.

Riku contemplated a moment, and then shook his head. "Well, let me explain the vision first. Then, I'll tell you what this means; because I didn't know either. I asked one of the elders on the Isle. He told me what it was, and that it was of the utmost importance that I find you," she began, "so here goes nothing."

She sighed as she collected her thoughts. "I was completely awake when this vision occurred. Everything went pitch black. It was thick, so my voice didn't carry when a yelled out for someone to hear me. The darkness had closed in around me. Suddenly, a bright shining light came down like a spot light and quickly began diffusing. I spread eagle's wings and flew up to the light's source, and went through."

"I came up through a floor into this organic place. My wings had disappeared. There where trees and vines and two thrones made of stone. On both these thrones, there was this symbol. You, Riku, sat on one of these thrones. Beneath me, where I stood what darkness, swirling, and then the portal disappeared. I looked up as you stood and reached out a hand to me. I walked up to you, and walked me to the other throne. The trees mysteriously bloomed in white and pink. I looked down and found myself with child."

Riku blushed profusely at what this may have been suggesting. She continued, "A mage approached me. He touched my belly, and suddenly I gave birth, bloodless and painless, to a silver-haired girl. She bore that mark, in black and white, on her forearm."

She paused and shrugged, "That's where it ended. So I went to the elder, and told him about the vision, and the symbol. It's called Yin-Yang. It's the symbol of Balance between the two energies of the Universe. Masculine and Feminine…"

"Darkness and Light," Riku finished her thought. Riku and Yamiko sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Riku exhaled heavily. "You know…I was told that I was the only one who was able to harness both darkness and light. How do they not know about you?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, actually. I have been hiding out on these islands. With Kairi here, I slipped under the radar. Only the 12 on the Isle knew I here…besides, now knowing what the symbol means; it makes a lot of sense that there would be literal masculine and feminine counterparts."

"Speaking of which, Yamiko, how _literal _was that vision? I mean, that sounds like some heavy stuff to lay on someone you've just met."

"Visions, a lot of the time, are figurative. So, no, I am not here to bear your children. _Not yet, at least._" She added with a smirk on her face. Riku was taken aback. "Kidding, Riku, just pushing your buttons. I thought you liked my sarcasm."

"Trust me, I love it. It keeps me on my toes. However, all this _is_ a lot to process." He squeezed her hand.

"I know. I sat and meditated on this for a year before coming to true understanding. Let me break it down for you. The darkness represents all the chaos inside oneself and in the world around us. The light is intuition, divine truth and knowledge or discovery. The wings represent breaking free or transcending. The greenery of the throne room suggests the abundance of the life force that surrounds us, and its cycles. The thrones are a symbol of us attaining control of our existence, and adding in the ancient symbolic context suggests that the two of us are a revolutionary team that needs to help the rest of this world attain the same balance. Giving birth is just a figurative symbol of creation. I gave birth to balance. The elder told me that if we work together, if we are one, in harmony with the Yin and Yang, we will perpetuate it for the entire universe! Isn't that nuts?"

"But you believe it, don't you?" Riku asked, sitting closer to her on the tree than before.

"I do. I've trusted my dreams and visions before. This was intense. It was unique to anything I've ever experienced." Yamiko held both his hands in hers, tugging slightly but imploringly. "Please believe me when I tell you that I've never had to tell anyone anything like this before."

"I believe you. Something deep down, beyond all rationality, knows you're right." Riku ran his fingers through her obsidian tresses. "And to think, I thought that I was alone in this journey…"

Riku leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. They leaned foreheads against one another a moment, a strange warm sensation crept down both their bodies, to their feet and into the ground. They pulled away to look into each others' eyes and saw a faint white aura building around both of them. Yamiko leaned toward him as he toward her and her ruby lips met his; warm, soft and delectable. Even through closed eyes they knew this strange light had emanated from them. They pulled each other closer, deepening their kiss as dark desires permeated them. There was a giant flash of light and they hit the ground.

For a moment they lay on the sand. Riku opened his eyes. "What was _that?_"

He helped Yamiko up, who was quite shaken. Riku extended his arm to her and she went to grab his hand….and they froze. There, on both their right forearms, was the symbol from her vision, just like on the baby. They looked from their arms to each other's faces and back in astonishment.

"This is it," Yamiko said, catching her breath. "This is the beginning. Everything has been put into motion, Riku. We need to talk soon to Sora and Kairi, because I think we're all going to have to leave again by summer's end."

"We'll go find them in a minute. Let's just catch our breath." She leaned against him as they sought comfort on the sand at the base of the tree.

**

* * *

**The moonlight reflected on the ripples in the pool as the cool cascades sprayed lightly. Sora and Kairi walked barefoot, hand in hand to the pool. When they arrived at the water's edge, they placed their towels on the ground and just stood silent. Neither wanted to speak or suggest first. 

"This is silly." Kairi blurted out. "We've been thinking it for so long, and dreaming and talking about it for days. Here we are, and what do we do?" Kairi started flapping her wings like a chicken.

"Well, it _was_ your idea." Sora taunted her. She feigned shock at his words.

"Is that how it's going to be…just like the dream. You have all that courage fighting _monsters_, and none for your beautiful girlfriend who might get a little…_naked._"

Sora was speechless. She was right. But before he had time to react, her belt and dress fell to the ground. He caught a glimpse of her cute little posterior as she dove into the water. _Oh my gosh…this is actually happening. I am going to jump into that water with a bare-naked Kairi!_

He pulled off his hooded jacket and then his shirt, and left his keychain and gloves in his jacket pocket. He ran full blast to the pool and jumped.

_SPLASH!_

Kairi giggled hysterically. "You are even leaving the pants to me, huh?" She swam over to him. The water was chilly but refreshing for a warm summer evening. He could only see the shimmer of the moonlight upon her wet skin. Sora was incredibly nervous. His body was at full attention. He knew what was about to happen.

"Kairi, Can I...?" She shushed him with a kiss. She pressed her whole body against him. Their skin was slick against each other, but still warm. Her breasts were so soft against his chest. Neither of them had ever felt this before. He wrapped his bare arms around the soft curves of her waist. They simply held each other and kissed passionately. Sora pulled away to catch his breath.

"Sora?" Kairi searched his face. He smiled at her. She took his hands and gently placed them on her chest. He was dumbfounded. He never knew her to be this forward. "Touch me, Sora…I want you to." _Holy. Shit. _He almost couldn't handle the pressure. But all of a sudden he moved his hand and regained a certain consciousness as to what was really happening. He cupped her soft supple breasts in his hands and began to massage them gently. She leaned into his hands, and bared her neck to him. He leaned in and began kissing her neck, then her shoulder. She shivered at his touch. _He is my one and only…only he could make me feel like this._

Finally, she pulled away momentarily. She just smiled at him. She swam away into the waterfall and swam back. She just giggled with excitement.

"You'd make a beautiful mermaid Kairi. We'll have to go to Atlantica someday." Sora gushed.

"Mermaid? Does that mean you've had a dorsal fin before?" She prodded him. Kairi grabbed him by the belt. "It's your turn to lose the pants. You're making me feel silly over here!"

She undid the two crisscrossing belts and the zipper and knocked Sora off his feet and into the water. "Gotcha!" She laughed as she shook his pants in her hands tauntingly. She was trying to have fun with him, but Sora was so afraid of letting his inner animal loose.

Kairi saw that she missed his boxers. She came back over and embraced him, slipping her hands down his back to his butt under the waist line of his shorts. She grabbed him grinded her hips into his. Sora lost his cool. As he devoured her pink, soft mouth with his, he let his shorts fall off and float back to the surface. Kairi just continued to press her hips and against his...He was hot to the touch against her body. She took her hand wrapped her fingers around him. Sora let out a soft moan. Suddenly a flash of light came from the distance.

They both paused and looked at each other. "We weren't expecting a storm, right?" They floated next to each other for a moment to shake off the shock of the energy that had been disturbed. They eyed the sky for a minute.

"Guess, it's not a storm." Sora stated.

"If we see it again, let's get out just to be safe." Kairi suggested, "But for now…where was I?"

Sora let out a hum of delight as their flesh began to make contact again. He smiled against her lips as they kissed. He decided to get brave. He reached down and found a small tuft of hair between Kairi's legs. She responded by kissing him harder. He stroked the crease of her pleasure spot gently. She positioned herself to allow him room to move. His fingers dove farther between her thighs as she let out soft gasps of pleasure. She began nipping gently as his shoulder. "Oh, Kai!" He exclaimed. He was definitely in sensory overload.

"Whoa, guys!" A familiar voice made them jump apart.

"Sorry, didn't know you were having some _alone time_ over here." Riku apologized.

Sora and Kairi's hearts pounded in their ears. Sora stammered, "I, um, _we_, uh…yeah." Thankfully it was quite dark so no one see how naked they really were. Riku and Yamiko began to walk away. Riku turned and called back to his friend.

"We all have to sit down and talk in the morning, Sora. You two should get some sleep, 'cause this stuff's _serious_."

* * *

What do you guys think? I went a little nuts writing this. All in two sittings. please gimme feedback on this one! 


	12. Revelations

**A/N: **Another long chapter! I'm working to keep the flow. Can you believe that after 12 chapters, I've only gotten through FOUR DAYS of plot timeline! It'll pick up and cut to the important stuff after this...or so I think. I am trying update at least once a week. Good writing take time and thought! So if you want to keep following the story without much effort, add this to your alerts.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Revelations **

Sora and Kairi stood in shock. There they were: caught skinny-dipping and making out by Riku. Fortunately for them, Riku and Yamiko acted like they really didn't see anything. "I guess this is a good time to call it a night, Kai." Sora shrugged. "Besides, we were so close to doing stuff that I am still not a hundred percent sure I am ready for."

"It's okay, Sora. It's you and me, for as long as we can put up with each other!" she giggled as she came closer to him and snaked her arms around his neck. Still in the buff and in the pool she pressed herself teasingly one more time against him and nipped at his lips. They kissed a moment. "Forever," Sora stated. Kairi looked into his eyes and saw the honesty in them.

She smiled and stroked his cheek, but quickly realized how pruned her fingers were. "Let's get back to the tent," she suggested as she climbed out of the water. "Nobody's up. Just use the towel," she handed Sora one of the two towels. She just stared at his body as he did he same to her. They caught each others' stares and blushed. Kairi giggled and he laughed with her. They walked to their tent all toweled up. Nothing but the sound of waves splashing onto the shore tickled their ears.

They curled up together in the tent, not even bothering to find their pajamas. The only smell was each other, slightly salty, sandy; but so sweet and musky. "This is paradise…" Sora murmured in her ear, as they drifted off to sleep to the sound of cresting waves.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sora, Kairi…are you even in there?" Riku tapped on the top of their tent. Sora's eyes flew open. He looked over and caught Kairi, still unclothed, stretching from fingers to toes. He grew warm as he recalled the events of the evening. Suddenly certain began to twitch. _Down Boy! _He mentally scolded himself as he grabbed his boxers. "Yeah, give us a minute, we'll be right out." He leaned over to his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her, "Morning, Kai." She smiled at him as she sat up, suddenly realizing herself that they were both naked. They looked at each other and laughed.

Riku, who was standing close by waiting for them, heard their laughter and raised a brow at Yamiko. Yamiko giggled to herself and shrugged. "What are you, _jealous_ of them?" she whispered. Riku shot her a look. She countered him, "Because you'll get _your_ moment soon enough." Riku cleared his throat in uneasiness as he turned quite red. She realized that he had taken it the wrong way. "What I meant, Riku, is…" she rested a hand on his arm, "…all things in their own time." He relaxed into her touch and sighed, "I know."

Finally, out of the tent came Sora, then Kairi. "Hey, where'd Tidus, Wakka and Selphie go?" Sora asked, noticing their tents were gone. "It's lunchtime, guys." Riku laughed. "That's what you get for staying up so late, Casanova."

Sora was about to sucker punch his friend in the arm, when he noticed what looked like a tattoo of some bizarre symbol he didn't recognize. "What the hell is _that_?" Sora gawked at the marking, which definitely hadn't been there yesterday at dinner. He grabbed Riku's arm and examined it. Kairi peered over Sora's shoulder to get a look. "It's a long story. But there is a lot to Yamiko that she hasn't gotten to talk about yet." Riku explained, "It concerns all of us. So let's go home and sit down to talk over lunch."

Sora and Riku began packing up the last of the camping gear. Yamiko came up to Kairi and put her hand on her shoulder, in a gesture of caring and friendship. "I admire your strength. I wouldn't have stopped myself," Yamiko smirked. Kairi blushed. "You have something really unique with Sora, though. No need to be secretive about the intense feelings you two share, you know?"

Kairi's look of shock melted away into a knowing smile. "You are clairvoyant aren't you?" Yamiko winked at her. "I knew it. That's so cool."

"Well, it's not as cool as you might think." Yamiko sighed, "It can be a bit of a burden at times. But, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together for a while, so we'll get to understand each other a little better."

Kairi nodded, though she was unsure of what exactly that meant. She caught a glimpse of Yamiko's heart at that moment. Whether she knew it or not, Kairi could feel the scars that darkness had left on it. She brought her hand to her heart as it panged a moment. She looked up inquisitively at Yamiko. _Why do you bear such a painful burden?_

"Because, Kairi, like Riku, I am a balancing force between the light and the darkness." Yamiko exposed her arm to Kairi, revealing a matching symbol to that on Riku's arm.

Kairi looked in disbelief. "How…?"

"It's kinda silly, actually…how this happened. But we'll explain it when we get back to town." Yamiko lightly touched her arm on the tattoo-like marking, smiling to herself.

Sora and Riku called them over from the boats, where they'd finished loading up. The girls hustled to the boats and they rowed back to the mainland.

They all walked back to Riku's house. They whipped up a few sandwiches and sat around the kitchen table.

"So…" Sora started, "what is all this urgent stuff that you guys have to tell us about?"

Riku and Yamiko looked at each other. Riku exhaled. "You go first." Yamiko nodded. "Here's the back story: When I was about sixteen, I'm twenty now, I began realizing this gift I have. I would see things before they happened. I would have prophetic dreams and such, and was also able to hear clear thoughts in people's heads. I was open and weak to the power of darkness that began to surround me. I originally lived in Twilight Town, but as soon as the darkness began infiltrating our world, I used it to escape. I stayed in Hollow Bastion for a bit, but I feared the growing strength of the heartless there. I took the risk of escaping one more time. I didn't know where I was going, but the light still left in my heart apparently led me here."

Sora and Kairi were in awe. "Why here?" Sora asked.

"Well, at first I had no clue why. I arrived onto the Isle of Fate and—"

"The Isle of Fate!" Kairi gasped.

Yamiko laughed. "Yes. It's not all scary and haunted like you think. Actually about a dozen people live on the Isle. Few know about them, so keep it to yourselves. Anyway, I've been out there for almost two years now. When I got here my ability to use dark energy disappeared. I didn't understand why at first, until I had a dream the third night I spent there. In my dream the sun rose into the sky over this island. But it wasn't the sun. It was a giant golden heart that emanated a blinding light that lit the whole land. Around that heart was a jeweled crown. The crown rose from the heart and descended and landed upon the head of a young girl with red hair and violet eyes."

All eyes turned to Kairi, who was breathless. "M-me?" she stuttered. Yamiko nodded.

"Flowers began springing up at your feet, it quickly evolved into large gardens, and then a castle appeared. It looked oddly familiar, like I had been there before. On the gates of the castle were two keyblades crossing over a large heart symbol."

"Radiant Garden," Sora stated. "That's the true name of Hollow Bastion, before it was taken over by the Heartless."

Yamiko placed her hand over Kairi's in a calming manner, as Kairi searched her eyes for the answer. "Kairi, you are the lost Princess of Radiant Garden: The Princess of Light."

Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at Yamiko in utter disbelief. Sora smiled as he started making sense of it, "That explains why Maleficent wanted your heart in the first place. That explains your mysterious appearance here when we were really little. You are the heir to the throne of Radiant Garden!" He stopped for a moment, taking in what he had just said. "Holy Crap."

Kairi looked like she was child lost in the woods. Her whole existence had been turned upside down. "So…are my parents here my real parents, or are my real parents…dead?"

"That I don't know, my dear. All I know is that when shit starts going down, we are probably going to end up there and only you and Sora are going to be able to make things right." Yamiko turned to Sora. "That's where you come in, Sora. The keyblade is connected to light. When the Princess of Light takes her rightful place on the throne and becomes Queen, her King will be the Keyblade Master: her warrior and protector. No Paopu fruit could design a couple more destined for each other."

"This is so surreal. I don't know what to think of it." Kairi said airily, lost in her contemplation.

"Well, this is how I figured out that you were on these islands somewhere. It is your light that keeps this world generally safe from the darkness." Yamiko finished with deep breath exhaled.

"Wow. This is heavy," Sora said gravely. "I mean, to know without a doubt that our work isn't finished, and that Kairi and I are destined to rule a kingdom? We're only sixteen! You and Riku are older than us, what about you guys? What's all this with that thing on your arms?"

Yamiko recounted the vision she had involving Riku, and described how the child had the same symbol on the same spot. She explained the symbols meaning of light and darkness in balance. "So what I have come to understand is that Riku and I are the male and female counterparts who are able to balance the powers of light and darkness. You two are the wielders of light; your enemies are wielders of darkness. We are going to be in between, working to keep both in harmony."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how you suddenly are marked with the Yin-Yang," Kairi pointed out.

Riku blushed and cleared his throat. Yamiko looked at him and smiled. "You can tell them, Riku…"

"We…kissed."

"Aw, no way!" Sora exclaimed with a grin. "That's cool…way to go you two!"

"It was really weird, though," Yamiko said, "we were really close and he was being really comforting and—"

"Riku…comforting?" Sora taunted.

"Yeah, so what?" Riku defended himself.

"That's so sweet!" Kairi smiled.

"_And…_he kissed me on my forehead. Suddenly this white aura surrounded us."

"Weird." Sora remarked.

"Yeah it was," Riku agreed.

"But then he leaned in and we really kissed. The opening of our hearts to each other caused an incredible light to flash. The pure energy of it knocked us onto the ground!" Yamiko said getting excitable.

"That must have been the lightning we saw, Kai." Sora interjected.

"When we got up," Riku added, "these were on our arms."

"What do we do now, then?" Kairi asked.

"Wait for signs. Go about our time here until we are called upon." Yamiko put simply.

"Hopefully, it won't be before our parents' wedding." Riku commented.

Sora nodded, "Me, too…they'd kill us! I'm more afraid of them being mad, than of a heartless!"

They all laughed heartily. The laughter was interrupted as Aiji and Misa came through the front door. "Hey guys! This is a surprise…everyone's here! Well, good. We can talk about—" Aiji stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught the beautiful young woman sitting next to his son.

"A newcomer!" he exclaimed, unusually jolly. "Who is your lovely friend, Riku?"

Yamiko stood up and gave Aiji a firm handshake, "Hi, I'm Yamiko."

"I'm Riku's father, Aiji. Nice to meet you."

"Now I know where Riku gets his good looks." Yamiko chuckled as she playfully punched Riku in his firm bicep. Aiji laughed. "I like her Riku. Razor sharp wit!"

Misa hastily changed the subject, "Aiji and I wanted to discuss wedding details with you two…but you girls can stay. I'd love some extra female input!"

Kairi and Yamiko looked at each other and smiled. Kairi got up and hugged Misa, "Sounds like fun!"

There was talk of flowers, food, friends, family and festivities as Misa and the girls prepared dinner. The wedding was to take place in two weeks. They were keeping small and simple, seeing as it was their second marriage. After dinner, they discussed the living situation.

"Listen guys," Aiji said to Sora and Riku, "both our homes are too small to house a family of four. So until we have the money to move, you two can live down the way at Misa's on your own."

"Huh?" They uttered in unison.

"Considering you two were off wandering the galaxy for almost three years, we figure you two can handle living in a little island home on your own," Misa explained.

"Of course, that means extra responsibilities, even during the school year." Aiji added. "You will be checked on every so often by Misa or myself."

The boys nodded.

"Since the wedding's so soon, we're working on moving tomorrow. So Riku you can have the other room upstairs at the house," Misa concluded.

"Awesome! Thanks…_Mom._" Riku hugged Misa. He couldn't remember his mother. Sora's mother had always been like his mom. Misa rubbed his back, just a mother would do to comfort a son. Riku sighed as he released his embrace, and turned to his friends, "Let's go back to _our house_!"

Sora and the girls followed Riku out the door and headed up the path.

Sora shared a high-five with his soon-to-be brother before taking the hand of his love.

Sora laughed and grinned at his friends.

"Life is Good! Complicated…but good!"

* * *

What are you thinking? Good or Bad, let me know! Please R&R! PS: For those who like the Roxas/Namine Dream sequences, and were wondering there is a reason that shall be explained as to why there was none this time around! Keep reading to find out what will happen. 


	13. New Sensations

Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I am going through a tough personal situation at home this week and haven't been around. Here we are Chapter XIII. One of our favorite numbers I'm sure! Things are getting complicated now, and I'm trying my damnedest to keep track of all the details! I thank my readers and reviewers from the bottom of my obsessed little heart! If it weren't for the following people, this story wouldn't have gone as long as it did, nor continue, as it shall. I mean, I'm close to 5,000 hits on this puppy! Holy Crap! You guys rock my world!…Anais05, Beagle-luv, Blooming Sun, Cheekie Excel, chocoboluver108, DarkPhoenix2500, darkling623, darkwing13, Daughter of Ashes, fantasyrider-kh, Game Person, gerlert-fav2005, heavyarms385, hikari-aozora, I LOVE SORA AND DANNY, Jay the Keyblade master, Kate7950, kEyBlAdE mAsTeR kAyU, kheartsterra, koiree, Maux, missgoo93, Nexlei, Rasengan-Up-Your-Ass, Raven1990, Shanny-Boo, SilverShadowKitsune, SoraKairi4eva, Starchild574, Story Weaver1, Swordbearer, tedus987, The Black Goblin, Unmei06, Whiteheaven…I think that's everyone I know of!

**Warning: This chapter gets a bit smutty. If you didn't notice I upped the rating to M. Sex happens. Don't read it if you can't handle it. Otherwise enjoy!**

P.S…If anyone ever needs a beta-reader/editor, human dictionary or thesaurus, or just someone to PM because you're bored, Drop me a Line!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: New Sensations**

It was a warm and muggy summer evening. The haze in the sky created a beautiful canopy over the tops of the hills in the starlight. The cooling ocean breeze fanned the four faces, sticky with sweat from the day. Riku and Kairi sat next to each other, with Yamiko and Sora on either side of them. Sora was fidgeting with his keychain. Yamiko was reminded yet again of a face from her past. "Sora," Yamiko caught his attention, "How'd you know Axel?"

Sora turned and looked at her in surprise, "Wait…how do _you _know him?"

"I asked you first," she smirked. "I promise I'll explain when you're done."

Sora looked down at his keychain and envisioned Axel dissipating into the darkness as he gave up his physical form. His heart sank, as it dawned on him that Roxas could now feel indirectly through Sora, sadness for his best friend's departure.

Yamiko sensed it. "'Roxas'...I keep hearing that name," she tapped on her head.

Sora bugged out a moment at her, before realizing who he was talking to. "Yeah, Axel's best friend. The thirteenth member of the organization…"

"Your Nobody," she finished.

Sora nodded, "He saw a lot of Roxas in me, I guess. But, Axel bended the rules, and defied the organization, sacrificing himself for the sake of the most important person to him." Tears started streaming from Sora's eyes…he couldn't stop them. He looked at his friends, startled by the lack of control. Yamiko stood up and came and sat by him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, Roxas is utilizing your heart to finally release all the negativity he has harbored concerning Axel. Let him free it."

Sora was quiet as he let his head hang and tears drip down his nose. He suddenly looked up at them, eyes slightly bleary. He spoke with a voice that, disturbingly, was not his own, "Why'd he have to push me away? Why did he save me…but not himself?"

Riku was alarmed, and glanced over at Yamiko who seemed cool as a cucumber.

"Roxas?" Yamiko asked. Sora's head nodded in his hands. Kairi, who had been watching intently, spoke to Roxas, "He saved everyone by sacrificing himself. By saving Sora, he saved you. And when you think about it, he even helped Namine and I."

He looked at Kairi and smiled knowingly, and then turned back to Yamiko. "You are Yamiko, aren't you?" Her eyes searched his as she tried to read through the muck of thoughts of two personalities in one mind. Roxas' voice was calmer, "He mentioned you once, when I first met him. By the way he spoke of you; I would have never known he was a Nobody. I think he regretted having to give up all that he had for the Organization."

"Thanks, Roxas." She was blushing.

Riku eyed her, trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean. _Wait. Her…and Axel? _Yamiko turned to Riku and said, "I'll explain in a second."

They all turned and looked at Sora who was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as if to wake up. "You okay, Sora?" Kairi reached over Riku's lap and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Yeah…that was weird. But I think Roxas let go of the guilt he was carrying. Oddly enough, I feel free, too. I am still trying to understand this whole 'merging with your nobody' thing. It's weirding me out a bit…But I'm okay with it."

Everyone nodded in understanding, then looked at Yamiko. She could hear the questions in their heads, making her get really red. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay!" she yelped, clutching her head as if she had a headache. She paused a moment and sighed. "Axel was the first and only guy I have ever…_been_ with. There, I said it." She had been looking at her hands, afraid of what she knew she'd find when she looked up at them…complete and utter shock…especially in Riku's face.

She knew she had to explain further, as not to make herself suspect to her new friends. "I knew him from Twilight Town. I was seventeen. He was twenty one and already a Nobody, but I didn't know that until after the fact. We didn't date all that long, a few months maybe. But I was in love with him, or so I thought…until he left me to join the Organization. He was the one who actually advised me to use my abilities to hide out somewhere. He promised me that he would never tell anyone about me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive…or at least not in one piece."

"Jeez, I never would've expected that you…" Kairi drifted off.

"I was a rebellious teenager, with a knack for getting into sticky situations. I was looking for someone who'd share my darkness with me…" Yamiko looked up at Riku with a tinge of sadness. "And I thought he was it. I listened to my emotions rather than my intuition."

"Well, Yamiko, I hate to be the one to tell you this," Sora looked down at the ground, then came up and met her eyes, "but, Axel's gone. I saw it with my own eyes."

She was silent as the green in her eyes clouded over as tears welled. She rubbed her eyes. "I figured that from what Roxas had said. H-How did he—?"

"He didn't actually _die_, per se, he just dissipated. He gave up his spirit and disintegrated. It was beautiful, in a dark, sad way. He left me this." Sora held up the keychain.

"Okay, so now you know my whole story from the last four years or so: Plagued by darkness, a keen visionary, and a former lover of the enemy. I feel like a jerk."

Riku had a guilty look on his face. He knew she could read his thoughts. He had been judging her because of her past. _I can't do that. I'd be a hypocrite. Hell, I almost killed my own best friend…who am I to think anything less of her?_

"You're not a jerk." Riku said resolutely. "Anyone to say that of you hasn't taken a good look at themselves." He went over and helped her to her feet, continuing to hold her hand. Riku pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry for thinking anything less of you."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other in bemusement. They had never heard such a heartfelt apology from him, nor had they ever seen him so affectionate…ever.

Kairi stretched and yawned before finally getting up off the grass. "Well, I better go home tonight. I don't think my family would appreciate me being out two nights in a row with no notice."

They left their friend to have his solemn moment with Yamiko. Sora walked Kairi around the side of the house to the road.

Kairi turned to face Sora. He pulled into his arms and stood silent for a moment, nuzzling her hair with his nose. The spikes of his hair tickled her face and she giggled then sighed into his neck, planting a kiss.

"You know," she said, "it's going to be weird going home and seeing my parents, knowing what I know now. I mean…they're _not _my parents."

"Don't think of it like that Kai," he replied. "They may not be your birth parents, but they did raise you for the last ten years of your life. So, they _are_ your parents. You can't deny that they love you."

She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. "You're right, Sora. But when the time comes, my heritage is what is directing my destiny, second only to my heart." She reached her arms around him and stuck her hands in his back pockets, looking deep into his sapphire eyes. "And my heart is wrapped up together with yours."

His eyes glistened as a smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Love you, Kai."

"Love you, too, Sora." They hugged tightly one more time before Kairi turned and walked toward the road. She stopped and looked back at him, "Don't be surprised if I come over early and wake you up…you lazy bum."

She laughed and he reciprocated, "I'll make sure the door's open for you. G'night!"

She waved at him and started off toward her house. Sora stood there a while and watched her as she walked away. "My Beautiful Princess…" he murmured to himself. He turned and headed back toward the house.

He peeked out back and caught Riku and Yamiko lying in the grass, stargazing. "Hey guys," he said walking a bit closer. Riku turned his head to look at him. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Sweet Dreams, Sora." Yamiko chuckled at her own remark.

Sora rolled his eyes, "_Thanks._"

He went inside and upstairs to his room and peeled off his clothes. He sniffed them and nearly gagged. "Time for a shower, for sure."

The water felt amazing on his skin as it wash away all the grime of the past couple days. His mind wandered to Kairi's form in the pool the night before. He put his hand on his neck where Kairi had assaulted him with her mouth. He closed as he recalled her panting as he touched her…as she touched him…_there. _

Sora turned the water a little cooler, hoping it would calm his growing extremity. It was useless. He had no idea what to do. He got out of the shower finally and toweled off and headed back into his room. _Guess I'll just try to sleep it off._ He lay down in bed and let his mind drift into sleep.

He began to picture him and Kairi back in the water: Kissing passionately, skin on skin. Suddenly he heard "Oh Roxas!" come from what he originally pictured to be Kairi. He looked up: It was Namine. She was beautiful and completely naked against Roxas. He was hard, despite the coolness of the pool. "Oh god, Namine," he panted as she gave his erection a soft tug, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because…I want you to _take_ me, Roxas."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him. Roxas felt electric. Suddenly something snapped in his head somewhere and his animal desire took over his body. He flipped them around so that he leaned her against the wall of the pool.

Namine was shaking with this incredible energy. At that moment she knew nothing but her desire for the enticing blonde she had been trailing for so long. She felt a finger at her entrance. She shivered at the touch. Roxas stroked the small patch of skin between her legs. He felt her twitch and shift to get closer to his hand.

He looked into her eyes with a mischievous smirk, "Like that, Namine?"

She hummed in delight against his mouth as she kissed him.

She continue to grind her hips against him, stroking his manhood. Roxas adjusted his position and the head of his erection pressed against her entrance. Namine inhaled sharply and whispered, "Do it."

He took a deep breath and pressed harder. He suddenly felt her on him, warm and moist. Namine winced as he broke through her barrier. The pain began to fade as the sensation of him inside of her took over. The froze a moment and embraced, relishing the moment. Roxas began to move within her. They began to move in rhythm. A gentle, but amazing feeling crept over them. She smiled at him. "Mmm," Roxas moaned into her wet hair as he kept thrusting, "just like that." Namine began feeling flush and hot. He worked faster and faster. His body was tingling. He felt her getting tighter on him.

"Oh yes, Roxas…ohhhh. Ro-…Rox…as!" Her whole body pulsed as she peaked and squeezed his manhood. The sensation was too much for him as he felt his erection twitch as he panted, "Oh Nami—god! Namine!" He exploded as he clung to her, the climax wracking his body.

Sora's eyes flew open. He couldn't move. His entire being felt like he'd stuck a finger in an electrical socket. He was gasping for air. _That's some intense stuff right there…_He lay still a moment before becoming conscious of an unusual sticky feeling in his boxers. _Damn You, Roxas._

Across the island, Kairi lay in her bed, panting as her center quivered. _Is this was an orgasm feels like? Amazing…_Recalling the vivid physical sensations of the dream she had awoken from. _Damn you, Namine…for making me want more._

* * *

**Did that make you squirm in your chair? Let me know what you're thinking guys and hit up the review page! Thanks!**


	14. Synchronicity

**A/N: Sorry It took so long to update this time. I promise to get another chappie up within few days. I like doing the alternate POVS from chapter to chapter. I can't compete with the craziness that was the last chapter. Well, maybe I can. but that come a few more chap's. It's 3:30 am and I've been working on this for 6 hours. My brain is on hiatus lately. Please R&R! a gigantic "THANK YOU!" to all the readers, reviewers and fellow KH Fans. You guys have been my source of inspiration alot lately! I've needed it! (an extra special Thanks to Shadows of Raven for all the correspondence! Check out his FF/KH crossover! ) ...Bri **

**(PS: I don't claim to own anyone except Yamiko! and maybe riku's boxers...lol)**

**Chapter Fourteen: Synchronicity**

Riku and Yamiko stood wordlessly in their embrace as Sora and Kairi walked away. A sniffle broke the silence. Yamiko had begun to weep softly into his shoulder. Riku began to stroke the endless lengths of soft flowing tresses that cascaded down her back. He didn't need to utter a word. He knew she was mourning the loss of her first love, and feeling guilty that she was sharing it with someone in which she had found a kindred spirit. He hugged her tighter. His heart reached out to hers.

_There's no need to feel guilty…the past has fashioned you into the beautiful person that you are. Embrace the Light and the Darkness and be whole…_

She looked up at him, eyes glistening, mascara stained tears dripping down her cheeks. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Riku leaned in and placed his lips softly upon her eyelids as if kissing away her tears and sadness. She exhaled steadily and calmly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. _He truly has light in his heart. Such a beautiful aura…it's so full of color._

"Something just occurred to me…it seems we can heal each other," she stated plainly, "It's the kind of energy we share. It sustains ourselves as well as each other."

"I assume this isn't a common occurrence," Riku added, "I never believed something like this could exist."

"It's Synchronicity: A connection beyond mere coincidence or happenstance: psychological, emotional, and spiritual." She said, walking to a soft patch of grass, shrugging off her long jacket to the ground and sitting down gracefully upon it, tucking her skirt underneath her. He joined her, and they laid back together into the fragrant organic carpet.

Riku took her hand in his as they stared at the night sky. There, between their palms, began a ball of warmth and tingling. Like pins and needles, it seeped into their arms simultaneously, and crept up their arms into their bodies. The whole world seemed to pulse with this life energy. Both Riku and Yamiko were frozen as their bodies felt an intense gravity to the earth, as their spirits felt lighter and almost transcendent. His ears were ringing. Riku smiled. _So this is what it feels like to connect with the rest of the universe…this is the life energy…neither light nor dark._

After a few moments, Yamiko released the hold and the pulse of energy faded away. "I get it now…I think this is the reference to the blooming vines in my vision. The connection to the life force is the key to harnessing and balancing the light and the darkness. It's a giant triangle."

A voice came from behind them. It was Sora. "Hey guys," he said walking a bit closer. Riku turned his head to look at him and noticed how flushed he was. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Sweet Dreams, Sora." Yamiko said laughing to herself, sensing his heightened energy level and seeing lots of red in his aura. _Passion…makes for an interesting night's sleep._

"_Thanks._" Sora replied wryly, knowing she could probably sense what was on his mind.

Sora walked back into the house, leaving them alone on the grassy hill over looking the water. Yamiko yawned and stretched, "This place is so beautiful. These islands are a virtual conduit of life energy." Riku propped himself on his side with his arm, listening intently to her. "Some worlds are more so than others. I think that's another reason I ended up here, another element of my destiny to find you, Riku."

Those words struck a chord in Riku. He never thought he could be someone's destiny. The notion filled his heart with a mix of potent emotions, as he drank in her beauty with his azure gaze. He suddenly felt unworthy, and then grateful…Waves of warmth came over him: compassion, yearning…possession.

She sensed this and reached out to him, beckoning to him with a single look. He leaned in and their breath mingled as his lips brushed hers, tantalizing her senses. Her scent awakened something within him that he had suppressed for so long. Something he'd never let himself experience fully before. A lone tear of happiness fell from his face to her cheek as he leaned into her, kissing her moist, sweet, swollen lips. She parted her lips to receive the tongue that was imploring her.

His silvery strands waved in their faces as they continued to partake of each other. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, weaving her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Soft moans escaped into the night air as the frenzy of moist lips and tongues was unrelenting. She curled her leg over his, bringing their bodies closer. Riku's hand was warm on her thigh as he stroked her bare skin. His fingers were feather light on her flesh, piquing every nerve ending.

Yamiko's hands slid down his chest and unzipped his shirt. His battle-worn chest was smooth and firm as it rose and fell with each heavy breath. Her hand stopped and rested over his racing heartbeat. The simple sensation of her fingertips on his bare skin sent chills down his spine. How long he had waited for a woman's touch. It was so gentle and sensual as her delicate hands followed every muscular groove in his abdomen.

Riku pulled her close against him so her head rested under his, against his chest. They lay suddenly quiet and still entangled together in the dew-soaked grass. _Baby steps, my dear. Take our time with this. _Riku began to relax his hold on her as deep breaths calmed him. "I'm sorry, I guess I am feeling a little—," he started.

"Overwhelmed." She finished.

"Yeah…but it's a good feeling. You've shown me a whole other side of myself I have never shown anyone. It's amazing…Daunting, but amazing." He smiled warmly at her.

"While staying on the Isle, I have had time to mentally prepare myself for this meeting for a year or so now. So I guess I have had some time to wrap my brain around it all." She stood up, and purposely bent over away from him to pick her coat up off the ground. Her lithe legs seemed miles long to Riku as they continued up under her skirt that came ever so close to revealing more than her legs. He was beginning to feel a bit aroused. She turned around and winked at him. He laughed, "Hey…You're doing that on purpose! That's not right!"

"Had to lighten the mood, Riku…I was feeling playful." She pulled him up by the hands.

He came up to his feet and brushed himself off, shaking the grass from his moonlit mane in the process. Grass went in Yamiko's face. She mimicked Riku in a more whiny tone, "Hey…You're doing that on purpose!" They laughed heartily as they went inside.

When they got into the house they could hear the shower running. "He's probably taking an ice bath with the energy he's harboring. It's all red." Riku looked at Yamiko, confused at her comment. She explained further, "Very intense passionate energy surrounds him. I've sensed it building since the other day. That and I also sense an unusually strong presence of Axel's friend, Roxas. I was trying to get a grip on his thoughts, but they were so muddled with Sora's earlier. It was weird. There is a bizarre duel dynamic with Kairi, too…Did Roxas even know Kairi?"

Riku sat down on the couch, "Namine. He knew Namine."

"Who is she?" She plopped herself down next to him eager to hear his explanation.

Riku sighed as he prepared himself to explain everything that happened to Kairi and Sora. "She's Kairi's Nobody. They are also merged…" He gave her a quick synopsis as to how Roxas and Namine's existence came about, and how for the first time ever, two individuals became merged with their Nobodies.

Upstairs the water had shut off and they heard footsteps head into Sora's room over head. Riku signaled for them to keep their voices down.

"Well, Riku, between you and me, I think he's having dreams. I mean _nice _dreams," she snickered a bit.

"Actually, he _did _say he was having weird dreams the other day," Riku recalled. "He just hasn't had a chance to sit and talk with me about it yet…why did you suspect that?"

"Because I keep seeing flashes of _naughty_ thoughts every time I get within a few feet of him. They are _that_ intense. The stuff just _flashes_ into my brain. A blonde kid that reminds me of Sora, but not quite, and a cute blonde girl…"

"Definitely Roxas and Namine."

"I am willing to bet Kairi is experiencing them too…"

Riku cocked his head to the side in a moment of thought, "Synchronicity…"

Yamiko crossed her arms and nodded resolutely.

"Between you and I, we could talk to Sora and Kairi…maybe you two girls can go do something and have 'girl talk' tomorrow, while I talk to Sora."

"That's a great idea," she replied through a sizable yawn.

"An even better one is to go upstairs and get some sleep, eh?" Riku stood up and motioned for her to join him.

As they climbed the stairs, they could hear sound coming Sora's room.

"Ohhh, Namine…"

They looked at each other wide-eyed and amused. "You were right!" Riku whispered to Yamiko, trying to suppress laughter, "He's going to have a rude awakening…and it isn't going to be me!" Yamiko snorted back a laugh and covered her mouth until they were in their room, and the door safely shut behind them. They could still hear moans faintly through the wall.

"_Sweet Dreams…_Hah!" Riku laughed to himself. "You're too much!"

They turned and looked at Misa's old bed and looked at each other. "Um, okay," Yamiko started, "I need to change into my pajamas. I'll be back."

Sora was about to head quickly to the bathroom, when the other bedroom door opened. It was Yamiko. Sora snapped the door back closed. _Damn it! Now I have to stand here like this? Gross. Hurry up, Yamiko!_

While she was in the bathroom, Riku stripped to his boxers and sprawled out on the bed. _This is so comfy. Holy Crap! I hope I get to keep this! _For a moment Riku just lay there, and began to drift off to sleep.

Across the hall, Sora waited behind his door for Yamiko "get the heck out" as he thought to himself. He clutched a clean pair of boxers in his hands, as he continued to blush from head to toe. He heard the door open and the light shut off. _Pffew! Thank goodness!_

Yamiko came back, ready for bed and found Riku fast asleep, half-naked on the bed…hogging it all. _What do I do?_ She smiled slyly to herself. She was wearing small black sleep shorts and a thin white stretchy tank top that didn't leave too much to the imagination. Her hair was back in a long braid.

She crawled onto the bed and deftly placed herself on top of Riku without waking him. She lay there a moment. She gasped. Riku suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around her and rolled over to the side with her and chuckled, proud of his successful sneak attack. She feigned aggravation and rolled her eyes. Riku kissed her nose and her guard just melted away. She sighed as she smiled, turning in his arms so that they could fall asleep together. Yamiko remained in his arms as dreams over took them both.


	15. Conversations

**Notes: Don't know what's up with the spacer lines not working. this chapter is my longest to date. STILL didn't get to where I wanted to go with this. But I am at a point now, after this, where I can start answering burning questions. Thank God. Rome wasn't built ina day, and we wait two years at a time for a Harry Potter novel, so I guess I'm not doing too bad with the pace of my writing! lol Dude, I'm at like 7500 hits on this biz-natch. Readers like whoa! I'll hopefully get up the next one in a few more days! I'm on a roll! woohoo! (If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't be living in the armpit of the USA. So, I'm just borrowing for a moment. Hah!)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Conversations**

The ocean sparkled with a warm golden hue as the sun rose over the islands. Birds sang to the Morning Glories that climbed the lattice below Kairi's window. Her mother, Shina, had planted them there when she first came to live there, as they were the same color as her eyes.

Those lavender-blue orbs revealed themselves to the dawn in a flutter of long lashes as she woke slowly. Kairi became aware that she was clinging to her comforter as if it were someone in her arms. "Sora…" the name escaped her lips in a whisper. Suddenly she remembered the dreams she had that had shocked her from her sleep the night before. A flush crept up her neck and invaded her soft features. She let her hand rest against the soft cotton of her panties, just to find them unusually moist. _How strange my body is feeling…_She sighed as she thought to herself.

She flung back her blanket and padded over to her open window and inhaled the fresh, salty ocean air. She thought about a shower for a moment, but opted to head outside to the beach first. She put on her favorite new swimsuit and grabbed a towel.

The sand was still cool from the night before. She knew that cooler waters awaited her. She dropped her towel, and took a deep breath with a hop she was off and running toward the waters edge. The second her toes felt the crisp ocean between them, she dove head first forward into the blue waves. Her skin burst with goose bumps at the drastic temperature change. Her body awakened instantly in the underwater silence. Kairi's head broke the surface to her father, Nori, calling her name.

"Kairi! What are you doing up so early? Do you want breakfast?"

She swam back in toward the shore till her feet touch the ocean floor. "No thanks, Dad! I am going to make breakfast at Sora's in a little bit!"

Nori smiled and shook his head, "Kids…" He turned and went back inside.

Kairi float on her back for a few minutes, letting waves rock her and sooth her racing mind. All she could think of was Sora: His smile, his knack for making her laugh, the way he stands with his arms folded behind his head as he feigns innocence or coolness…his kisses…his _touch_. Kairi snapped to and dunked back into the water. She mentally scolded herself for letting herself get so carried away lately. _But, my heart yearns to be close to him. I can't seem to get these thoughts out of my head. I can't believe I want to think them and feel this way. What the hell is wrong with me? _

She groaned in aggravation as she trekked out of the water up onto the beach. She went inside to find her parents at the kitchen table. "We missed you guys at Aiji and Misa's last night," Shina said to her daughter. "Just so you know, your father and I are standing up for them at their wedding."

Kairi smiled, "That's really sweet, Mom. They seem really happy together." Kairi giggled to herself a little before continuing, imagining Sora and Riku's reactions to find out about their parents. "I think Sora and Riku are looking forward to being not only best friends, but brothers. It's cool how much closer they've gotten since we got back." Her parents smiled back at her as the nodded. Nori chuckled, "Speaking of those two, you better get over there, Kairi, before they hunt down you and your breakfast skills."

"Ha-ha _funny_, Dad," she laughed, "Guys always think about their stomachs first!"

"It doesn't change with age, either, my dear," her mother added.

Kairi went upstairs to shower and change. Kairi stood in her underwear in front of her dresser and mirror, freshly showered, searching for her outfit. She held her bra in her hand, debating as whether to wear it. _This one's too tight, I need to get some new ones._

"So don't wear one." Kairi's eyes looked up at her mirror to see Namine next to her. She turned and looked at her, "Geez, Namine, you scared the crap out of me!"

The blonde-haired beauty laughed gently as Kairi placed her hands haughtily on her hips. "Oh, and while you're here, I have too tell you that you and Roxas are driving us nuts!"

"We are fully aware of that…but Roxas seems to think that there might be something to do with the mind-body-spirit connection and the Paopu...And this includes a possible affect on us, too. Sora mentioned to Roxas something about a secret cave."

"Yeah, that's our spot where we'd hide out as kids and draw on the walls. The Keyhole to the Islands is there, actually…"

"Hmm…I don't know if that means you two have to go there, or if Roxas and I should."

"I don't know, Namine, but I'm standing here practically naked, still trying to figure out what to where, which is not normally like me."

"You want to be attractive without be obvious, right?"

Kairi nodded. Namine suggested an outfit, "Wear that little white tube top you normally wear under your dress, with a pair of jean shorts… and sandals. Comfy, cute, and braless…"

"I can't believe you are telling me this!"

"I'm living the life of romance I would have never experienced, through _you, _Kairi. Even though we can't exist apart from you two, we are in love. We are infatuated with the emotions that were lost on us for all of our existence. But now, the theory is that it important for you and Sora to connected wholly."

Kairi began putting on the suggested outfit as she continued to argue with herself and Namine. "But I'm only sixteen, and my parents told me to wait till I am married. What if I were to get pregnant! I definitely don't want that! I would assume that wouldn't be able to happen in dreams. That's something you don't have to worry about!"

Namine rolled her eyes and looked Kairi straight in the face.

"Answer me this: Do you love him?"

"Absolutely, for years."

"Did you learn anything in your health class at school?"

"About…._that_ kind of stuff? Yeah, I took notes, like the dork that I am."

"OK…you have to ask yourself, deep down in your heart, despite what anyone else says or thinks…are you ready for that step?"

Kairi turned and examined herself in her mirror with her little outfit. _She was right…this is cute, but comfy…_

She thought aloud, "Am I ready?" She went to respond and Namine had disappeared.

Kairi brushed her hair, parted it down the middle and put it back in two small buns on each side of the nape of her neck, as it was shaping up to be a humid day. Loose strands of her auburn hair fell at her cheeks. She scented herself with some sweet, fruit nectar essence. Just a drop on her wrists and neck made her smell good enough to nibble.

Sora woke up and the sun was already cooking the air in his bedroom. His body was already clammy with sweat, despite his shower the night before. _I could use another shower before Kairi gets here…_

The door to his mother's former bedroom was still closed, indicating Riku and Yamiko were still asleep. Suddenly a breeze carried the scent of coffee and fruit up the stairs to his nose. "She's already here," he breathed. He put a pair of shorts on over his boxers and decided to postpone his shower until after breakfast.

He strolled down the stairs and stopped short. He examined the nape of her neck and the gentle curve of her bare shoulders. He looked down at the small of her back, soft creamy skin exposed to him. He wanted just reach out and run his fingers along her skin. Her arms moved back and forth as she flipped eggs and turned bacon, and grilled cinnamon toast with butter. She didn't miss a beat when she heard him coming down the stairs and stop.

"Good Morning, my love."

Sora went to reply when it hit him. _"My Love?" Wow…_Sora's mouth gaped a moment before he could respond.

"Uh, Morning, Kai…everything smells really awesome." He approached her, and realized that the sweet smell of fruit was coming from her and not the breakfast. He couldn't resist the urge to inhale deeply as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss right at the nape of her neck, tongue gently tasting her skin. "Especially _you_."

Chills went down her spine at the touch of his lips. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck. She eyed him with a sultry sideways glance, "Thanks."

It was silent for a moment. The tension was so thick, it was stifling. Sora dared to cut through it. "While Riku and Yamiko are still in bed, I have to ask you about last night…"

"The Dream…" Kairi murmured, keeping her eyes strictly on the stove.

Sora cleared his throat and fumbled with a fork at one of the place setting on the table. "Um, so when she…uh, did you, uh…feel that?"

Kairi blushed and looked up at him without lifting her head, "Mmm-Hmm."

"Yeah…me too. That was pretty crazy."

Kairi thought about what that meant. "You mean you…"

"Had to get up and take a shower in the middle of the night? Yeah."

They both laughed and relaxed, now that the air was cleared.

"I've never felt _that way_ before, Sora. It freaked me out…but it felt…_good_."

"Yeah…" he blushed, "a little _too_ good. It almost scares me, how it made me feel, you know?"

Kairi nodded as she began to transfer the contents of the pans to plates. They began to hear footsteps shuffling above them.

"The sleepers awake, and just in time…" Kairi announced.

Riku came traipsing town the stairs with Yamiko right behind, still in their sleepwear. Riku had a refreshed look on his face. "Good morning, you two!" He looked at the feast before them, "Well, well, well! What have we here? Simply amazing, Kairi. You rock at breakfast!" Kairi beamed at his compliment.

Yamiko smiled at how happy Kairi seemed, noticing her different choice of dress and hair style. "You look so cute this morning, Kairi. Loving the hair, for sure!"

Kairi gave a wink to Yamiko and grinned, "Thanks! I thought I'd try something out-of-the-ordinary today." Sora, who standing slightly behind her, gave Riku a smirk and a raised brow, nodding in approval of Kairi's new look.

They all sat down to eat. A few minutes into the frenzy of food-shoveling, Yamiko looked up at Kairi. "You know, the wedding is next week, and we don't have dresses yet for it. And as much black is my favorite color, I can't bring myself to wear it to a summertime wedding. Is there someone we can go see about that?"

"Sure," she replied, "there's a dressmaker in town. She's made me a couple of really elegant dresses. We'll go later."

"Awesome."

Kairi remembered what her parents had said earlier. "Oh yeah, by the way…my parents are standing up for yours at the wedding."

"That's cool," Riku replied, "It makes sense. They _are_ their closest friends…and _speaking _of 'friends'…now that Sora and I are going to be brothers, Kairi's going end up being my _sister-in-law_ someday! How bizarre…hah!"

Sora choked on his breakfast at what he was implying. Kairi slapped him on the back a couple times and Sora cleared his throat, red from choking as well as embarrassment!

"Hey, man, you're totally rushing things…let's get to eighteen first, ok?"

"I'm going to be eighteen in a couple months," Riku retorted, folding his arms cockily.

"Well, good for you, _old man_, the two of us have over a year yet…yeesh!"

Kairi just laughed at the two of them. _Definitely sounds like brothers!_

Yamiko glanced her way, and smirked, "Right?"

After the clean up, Yamiko and Kairi headed into town. Yamiko opted to leave her coat behind, as the day was a brutal one. Kairi had helped her braid her hair into two braids that fell down the front of her shirt. They walk down the hill toward the village.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" Yamiko pried.

"Really good, why? Don't tell me…you can sense something's up, right?" Kairi raised a brow at her.

"Of course, but I thought I'd just _ask_, rather than pry into your thoughts. That's rude. There's a difference. Sometimes people just throw thoughts out into the cosmos. Most of the time, they are at an inner level that, if I am trying to read you, it's technically prying into one's mind. I don't do that unless it's a dire situation, like when Roxas was trying to speak out last night…that was a little unnerving."

"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…for a couple of reasons."

"Don't tell me…you are pondering giving up your innocence to Sora."

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands to her instantly burning cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'm not even _answering_ that one, hun. But if you want some assurance or advice, I'm here for you. Neither of us have ever had sisters, Kairi. And the last time I had another girl to talk to was…over four years ago. The people on the Isle are all older adults…like our parents' generation." She sighed.

"Well, you seem to be a lot more laid back than my friend Selphie…so your friendship is quite welcome."

The girls smiled at each other and continued on their walk.

"So, about you and Axel…" Kairi started, "You said you were in love with him. Knowing your ability of foresight, how did you not see beforehand that he wasn't right for you?"

"You know, when Axel left me, I asked myself the same thing. I think letting one's heart be consumed by darkness blocks a lot of the mind as well. I mean, I'd get premonitions, but my heart would tell me to ignore it. My mind and heart were at odds."

Kairi nodded, "Is that why you ended up…_sleeping_ with him?"

"I know that's part of it. But just so you don't fear an outcome like mine: I _know_ for a fact that you and Sora are it. It always has been; it always will be. The universe has willed it to be so. As long as you _know_ you're ready, it is a beautiful thing to express your love like that."

"Thanks, Yamiko. I trust your intuition. Okay…so, Sora and I have merged with our Nobodies."

"Yes, Riku told me: Roxas and Namine."

"Oh…ok. Well, they meet in our dreams when we are apart from each other…except the first night we were back. That was the first one. But then the night we were camping, there was no dream."

"Probably because you were blowing off some steam in the waterfall."

"Uh, yeah…I forgot that you saw us."

"Well, you had the darkness of the night on your side…couldn't see much, heh. But you guys definitely have a cool little place to get romantic over there."

"Yeah, actually, it was pretty cool." Kairi smirked to herself before adding, "So, last night…the dream was extremely intense…To the point that I…"

She didn't even have to finish her statement. Yamiko knew. "Wow…you felt it, eh? Was that your first experience?"

"Mmm-Hmm, I was freaked out at first, but it felt amazing."

"It always does…especially the real thing. But you'll get to that on your own time." Yamiko grinned at her new friend.

They approached the dress shop and went in. Yamiko ended up picking a fiery red satin for her dress, and Kairi found some beautiful lavender chiffon. "You are _so_ going to look like a princess in that dress!"

Kairi put her finger to her lips, thinking directly at Yamiko. _No one knows about that on this island, except the four of us._ Yamiko nodded, "Gotcha."

"Oh yeah, keep the dress a surprise. I want to see Sora's face at the wedding!"

The girls had left for the dress shop and the guys got ready to do some moving. Sora was ready to go and Riku was finishing getting dressed when Riku asked, "Hey Sora, do mind if Yamiko stays with us for awhile? The only place she's got to go is the Isle. And that is a long boat trip out from here."

Sora paused and smiled, "Aw, come on, Riku, you should know you don't have to ask me that. You're in _love_ with her, man. Why would I do that to you?"

"I am _not _in love. I've only known her for a few days!" he defended himself, then sighed as if relinquishing his defense. "It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. You know how it used to be: All the flighty annoying girls following me around. They didn't know me. They just thought I was 'hot'."

Riku sat down on the bed and grabbed a pillow and held it in his lap a moment. "We are so similar it's scary. She's beautiful, dark, sarcastic, caring, intense, wise beyond her years but still trying to stay young at heart. She understands me, and I understand her. How does that happen so quickly, unless it's destiny?"

Riku then lifted his arm and revealed the mark on his forearm, "How do explain this? The universe is in motion, and I have become connected to the core of its energy. I felt it last night, for the first time. It was the most exhilarating sensation ever."

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro. You deserve all the happiness in the world," Sora rested his hand on Riku's shoulder a moment, then turned and headed toward the window to open it. "But speaking of exhilarating sensations…"

Riku burst into a hearty laugh, the same way he laughed at Sora's silly faces. "You had a dream last night! I knew it!" Sora turned beet red. Riku continued, "Man, Yamiko and I could hear you through the wall. You called out to Namine. Then we heard you get in the shower…for the second time!"

Sora winced at how much he had caught on to, "Dude, make this harder for me, why don't ya?"

"Whoa, sorry, Sora…I was just messing with you."

"Well, if you got to know the truth, Kairi and I have been having shared dreams. It seems that Namine and Roxas are meeting while we are sleeping. And last night….last night they…"Sora lowered his voice, "…_went all the way_."

"You didn't…" Riku's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I did." Sora stared at the ground.

"Oh, shit. Was it worth it?"

Sora smirked, "What do you think?"

"Do you think that you and Kairi…?" Riku raised a brow at his friend.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, did you notice a difference in Kairi's behavior the morning? Her appearance? She's more open about stuff lately, and has been more…flirtatious."

"If it's gonna happen just let it. If it feels right, go with it. If not, don't force anything."

Sora nodded, and then examined Riku. "I can't believe that I'd be the one to go there first. I would've sworn you'd have me beat."

Riku chuckled and replied, "One big thing I learned on my journey is to take all things in their own time and place. Yamiko and I will cross bridge when it comes. For now, I'm taking it easy."

Sora nodded and reached out his hand to his soon-to-be brother, "Let's go get you moved in here!"

With that, the two boys were off in the heat of the day to the other house.

OK, So I need to keep pace. I know this. But there is a certain chain of events, that I don't want have to explain in a pinch later on down the road. **The proverbial "_Merde_ hitting the fan" is soon approaching, starting with my next chapter.** "What's up with Roxas and Namine and the Secret Place?" Sora and Kairi are _this close_. "What will Yamiko adding to this equation?" Here comes the wedding… "When are they going to find the letter from Mickey? and what's it gonna say?" These are all things that will begin to get resolved. I promise. As always, I feed off your input whether it be praises of constructive criticism. Please Review! Thanks! Bri


	16. The Isle of Fate

**Finally, the weekly update! It's time this thing got rolling. Hooray for complication! Thanks as always to all the faithful readers! You have been the driving force in the continuation of this story...second ONLY to the consuming obsession alot of us seem to share! Note: I always choose names for OC's carefully. Look them up if you are curious. **

**There are some fellow authors who command my utmost respect in the KH Fic community and I am honored that they enjoy my writing as much as I do theirs! You few know who you are, as I have made it quite clear. As far as I know, they are all in my Faves section, one way or another. HUGS!**

**Oh yeah...I only own the crap that I happened to make up. The Isle of Fate is MINE! Mwa-ha-ha! Note to Square Enix: I promise give my man, Riku, back in one piece...eventually. Only _after_ my alter-ego, Yamiko, has had her way with him!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Isle of Fate**

It was a broiler under the sun that day. Riku's brow glistened with beads of sweat, and his muscles flexed tight as he and Sora hauled a large wooden trunk full of clothes down the dirt path. Sora was breathing hard as he got dragged a bit by his longer-legged friend. "You have a lot of crap for one guy, Riku."

Riku looked back at him and laughed, "What happened to that incredible strength of yours?" Sora shot him a sarcastic look, but he continued, "I mean, adrenaline or not…you gave Sephiroth a good beating, along with a few others…you've been strengthening up! This should be a cake walk!"

Sora stopped short and jolted Riku. "Hey, speaking of Sephiroth…I wonder if Cloud's all right," he pondered.

Riku sighed in resignation, "Ugh. It's just _too_ hot out…" He dropped his end of the trunk with a _thud_ in the middle of the road. Sora did the same, "Cake walk, eh?" He laughed and sat down on the trunk. Riku joined him, as he wiped the sweat from his face with his arm.

"As for Cloud," Riku said, finally getting back to Sora's thought, "He's been fighting with Sephiroth for a long time. I think that if he's made it this far, he'll be able to over come his darkness."

"Well, I don't know if I told you this, but Tifa shared her light with him before he disappeared."

"In that case, we needn't worry about him. Look at how far Kairi's light got you!

Sora smiled to himself, reflecting on all the fighting he'd done, focused on the thought of holding her once more. "You're right, Riku. Up and at 'em! Let's get back to the house!"

Riku grunted as picked the trunk back up. "Next trip, we're grabbing something with _wheels_ to get the rest."

"Hey, I won't argue with you!"

The boys laughed as they made their way up the hill to Sora's house.

When they arrived, the girls were already back from the dress shop. They knew before they even got to the door, they heard shrieks of girlish laughter. "Are you serious!" They heard Kairi exclaim, followed by uncontrolled giggles.

As soon as Sora opened the door, the girls hushed and just gawked at him with an obviously feigned look of innocence. Sora eyed them, raising a brow, but resisted the urge to even bother asking what they had been talking about. He just shook his head, "Girls…" He and Riku proceeded upstairs with the trunk.

"I can't believe he made that much noise!" laughed Kairi, thinking Sora was out of earshot. Yamiko added, "Yeah, it was quite amusing."

"I heard that!" Sora yelled from upstairs. The girls giggled some more.

Meanwhile, Sora helped Riku rearrange his room a bit. Riku put fresh linens on the bed. Sora pushed aside some boxes that were his mother's. "Mom said she'd be coming for these…might as well bring them down stairs." Riku looked at Sora and nodded.

_Ahhhhhhh! _There came a bloodcurdling scream from downstairs, followed by Kairi's voice calling for help. "Sora, Riku, come quick!"

The boys dropped everything and ran down the stairs to find Yamiko, stiff as a board on the floor, her skin was even paler than before. Her eyes had glossed over a cloudy white color. Riku's breath caught in his throat. _She can't be…_

Suddenly she began to gasp for air, as being choked by something. Riku tried giving her mouth-to-mouth, but it was no use…

"She's having a vision…and there's nothing I can do to stop it," Riku said, his voice cracking betraying his calm exterior.

Out of nowhere she choked out his name, "Riku!"

He took her hand and closed his eyes prayerfully, focusing all his energy toward her. He suddenly saw her in a ring of flames, being strangled by a cloaked figure. Riku reacted instantly in a primal instinct to protect. He sprinted hard and hurled himself through the fire at the dark entity. He tried to summon his keyblade, but couldn't. She reached for him. "Yamiko!" he shouted.

He ran to her and went to remove the hood of the assaulter. Riku froze. There was _no one_ in the cloak. He grabbed the hand she was reaching to him and suddenly in a blinding flash, they were transported to a lush, green, beautiful enclosure that reminded him vaguely of the secret place. The vines and trees bloomed pink, white and yellow. Riku's eyes caught something behind them. There they stood, before two stone thrones. They were in the same place from her vision. He looked back up at Yamiko and found her standing in a long flowing gown of many layers and colors, with a wreath of flowers in her hair. She smiled at him. He stood in amazement. _You are wearing your inner beauty, the hidden you…aren't you? _He asked her through his thoughts. She nodded calmly, and then looked down. There she was, visibly pregnant. Riku's eyes widened. Suddenly, a little older-looking man in a robe materialized and approached Yamiko. She seemed to know him. All he said to her was, "We have much to discuss." He turned and gave Riku a knowing look as he disappeared. Light emanated from the walls of the chamber and Riku opened his eyes to find himself still bent over Yamiko, who was still lying on the floor, but now conscious. They looked at each other and smiled in relief.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi had sat in silence as Riku had gone silent and statuesque, as he seemingly went into an altered state. Sora saw Yamiko's breathing go back to normal and her eyes regain their color. Riku opened his eyes and smiled.

"You okay, Yamiko?" Kairi ventured to ask.

She cleared her throat as she sat up. "Yeah…I have an idea what that was all about. Riku got to see a significant place firsthand. His light saved me from the memory of…him."

Riku looked down at the ground not knowing what to think, or how to feel about her history and experience with Axel. "His memory almost killed you…"

"Riku, I think this was a challenge put upon me by the existing darkness in my heart, maybe even the remnants of his energy that resides with me that I have yet to let go of."

"It's choking your spirit…"

She nodded, "Yes, but it was you that squelched it, to fulfill a part of our convergence." Riku helped her to her feet.

"That was frightening, guys," Kairi admitted, "I think that goes in the books along with Riku becoming Ansem, me being kidnapped, and Sora becoming a Heartless."

The three best friends all looked at each other and nodded, wide-eyed.

"So, hey, everyone's okay…a little shaken, but okay…let's go take our minds of this and go move some more stuff," Sora suggested.

"Good idea, Sora," Riku agreed, "but how about we multitask. You and Kairi can start getting that stuff that's your mom's in all those boxes and get them ready for her to pick up later. We'll go get the next load of stuff and cart it here…literally." Sora shared a chuckle with Riku on that note.

Yamiko stood and stretched a moment, as if preparing for a race. "Let's go, before it gets too close to dinner time."

Riku followed her out the door, leaving Sora and Kairi behind to stare at each other in the kitchen.

They stood there frozen for a moment. Sora swiftly closed the gap between them and caught her mouth with his. He inhaled deeply and let his whole being become enveloped in a haze of fruit and musk that is only Kairi. His arms coiled around her delicate frame and held onto her with fervor, as if she would slip from his embrace if he didn't. _Oh, how I want you so badly, Kairi…_Sora snapped out of it as Kairi pushed away slightly, out of breath.

"Sora…can't breathe…feeling dizzy…whoa…" her legs buckled underneath her, but Sora was quick to carry her in his arms. "Sorry about that Kai. When the adrenaline is rushing, I forget my strength. I'll be more careful not to squeeze so tightly next time."

He carried her upstairs to his room and laid her on his bed. "Here, you got up early and made us all breakfast…just relax a little bit and let me start working on the room across the hall, ok?"

She smiled softly and agreed, "Okay…just for a little bit, though. But first…" She puckered her lips slightly, signaling to him for one more kiss. He happily obliged and then went into the next room to pack. Kairi smiled to herself, and stuffed her face in his pillow. She breathed in and sighed. _I could get used to this. _

Her eyes grew heavy and suddenly she found herself in the secret place. "This is the secret cave you had told me about, right?" Namine stood behind her. Kairi turned to her and smiled, "Yes. Sora and I used to draw on the walls…see?" She pointed at all the scribbling. She went up to the wall and summoned Namine over. Namine beheld the sweetest gesture: A childlike drawing of Sora and Kairi, each with hands extending a paopu fruit to the other. Namine giggled and blushed. "That's so sweet! That's where Roxas gets his soft side, eh?"

"You know, speaking him, I don't understand why he thinks that the door is still significant. The door got locked a long time ago," Kairi pointed out.

"Do you think that someday in the future, Sora and Riku might need Roxas to join them in a fight?"

"But how is that even possible, Namine? We're both merged…"

A voice echoed in her ears, calling her name. "Kairi….hey, Kairi…wake up, babe…They're back."

Sora lifted the pillow off of her face and chuckled, "How could you sleep like that?"

Kairi blushed, "It smells like _you_, Sora. And did you…call me "_Babe_"?

"Ummm, heh, _yeah_, I guess it just slipped out…Sorry."

"You can call me Babe. I don't mind." Kairi winked at him. He grinned and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sora, Kairi, come here for a second!" Riku's voice beckoned them into the other room.

Across the hall, Riku was unpacking some of his things. He stopped and sat on the edge of the bed with Yamiko. "Listen guys. Yamiko has a thinks that we need to visit the head elder on the Isle of Fate."

Sora and Kairi gaped a moment at them and looked at each other. "Y-You want us to go with you?" Sora fumbled.

Yamiko affirmed, "The elders know about my visions, and when I set out a week ago to come here, they told me to come back when I found you. I haven't gone back yet, and the elder came to me in the vision."

"He said, 'We have much to discuss.'" Riku added.

"He must be wondering where you are," Kairi chimed in.

"My thought exactly…but we'll have to head out immediately if we are to get there before nightfall. We only have a few hours…and it's _easily _an hour's row past the second and third islands out to the Isle." Yamiko said with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding." Sora sighed, not thrilled about rowing for that long.

"We'll switch off, Sora. It'll be fine," Kairi said squeezing his hand a bit.

"Hey, if _I _can do it, _you _can." Yamiko stated frankly.

"Well, we're going to have leave a note for Mom and Dad," Riku pointed out. "And I don't think they'd be too excited about us going to the Isle of Fate. So we'll just say we went to the third island to visit Yamiko's cousins or something."

"Good idea, Riku. They'd totally kill us if they knew." Sora agreed.

The four of them hustled to pack themselves each a bag for the overnight, and headed to the docks, making sure they didn't run into anyone of importance. The boys started off rowing for the girls, with Riku and Yamiko leading the way. They were just working past the second island when Yamiko brought them to a halt with a wave of the arms.

Once the boats were side by side she warned them, "I forgot to remind you about how secretive these people are about their way of life. I don't think they'll have a problem with you three coming, knowing that I was searching for you. But you can't even hint at this place once we leave. If we encounter any issues, let me handle it, got it?"

Sora laughed, "Memorized, Yamiko!" She rolled her eyes and grinned, as they all laughed.

The sun was barely an hour from setting when they approached the Isle. Kairi shuddered at the sight of it. "This is so eerie, Sora. I mean….The _Isle of Fate_. Weird."

A small island, which beyond the white sandy beach, was a mass of lush jungle greenery. The trees were taller than any they had ever seen before. They rowed up to the beach and dragged them as close to the edge of the woods as they could, so they wouldn't be noticed, and covered the boats with some loose foliage. They glanced around, and then headed down a small path into the woods. Yamiko led the way.

After a couple minutes of walking, she stopped suddenly, with Riku, Kairi and Sora almost falling on top of her. She closed her eyes and turned her head from side to side as if listening for something. She began calling out into the trees, "Kazuki, it's me, Yamiko! I feel you watching. I have brought the Keyblade Wielders, and the Princess of Light! Kazuki, please…come out!"

Just little ways off ahead of them, they saw a shorter, graying man with a beard step out from behind a large, old tree. He was wearing a long light brown robe, similar to a monk's. Riku recognized the man. _It's the man from the vision. _The man gave Riku and Kairi knowing smiles as he recognized who they were from Yamiko's descriptions.

His eyes widened as they found the Yin-Yang on Riku's arm. He looked at Yamiko, who then revealed hers. "So soon your hearts have connected?" He asked. Yamiko smiled and Riku looked at her and took her hand. Kazuki placed his hand upon his chest. "The prophecy is true…" he murmured, "The Chi flows freely amidst the balance of light and darkness."

He turned to Kairi and dropped to his knees ever so gracefully as he clasped his hands over hers, "Princess, your light has shown brighter than the sun over our world for many years. It was a time of Chaos when you were taken from us. But the Keyblade Master has kept your light safe with his, and for this, we are all truly thankful."

Kairi felt oddly moved by his reverence. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She looked to Sora, who had placed his hand on her shoulder. Kazuki stood up and took Yamiko by the hand. "We shall make introductions and conversation with the rest of the group. There is much for you all to know. But first, we eat!"

They followed Kazuki as the path wound through the thick brush and vines, until they thinned into a space of large trees. Sora looked around and smiled. _I feel like Tarzan should be here any moment. _Vines wove their way up and into the trees, where there had been built at least ten structures. There where boardwalk-type structures connecting each one. The huge canopy created by the treetops kept everything hidden from sight. It was amazing what these people had accomplished.

"Whoa…" Sora had uttered at the sight.

Riku just blinked as he stared, "Uh-huh…" He closed his eyes slowly as he inhaled and reopened them as he exhaled, whispering to Yamiko. "I get this strange feeling that there's more to this place than we realize."

"I was here for two years, and I have never felt that same intuition…until now." Yamiko kept her voice low as Kazuki had walked on ahead to gather the others. Kairi was beaming with excitement. "This is beautiful!" she gushed, "If I knew this place was here…I'd totally live here!"

"I think that why they keep people away with the horror stories, Kai." Sora chided.

Kazuki turned and signaled to the quartet to catch up. They made haste to his side at the bottom of an extremely tall, extremely narrow ladder that made its way up a tree trunk. The three friends stared up at it with hesitation, as Yamiko nudged her way through them to proceed up the ladder immediately behind Kazuki.

Kairi gulped as she was next to ascend, followed by Riku, and then Sora. They reached the top, and looked back on their climb. Kairi shuddered and looked over at the boys, "How can you not be bugged out?"

Sora shrugged, "Did a lot of climbing and flying on my journey…"

They walked along through the treetops, the birds singing raucously right over their heads. It was stimulating to be so close to the wildlife. Sora whistled and mimicked their calls, then laughed as the birds responded.

"Man, this is insane! We must be right under their—," there was a _splat_ on his forehead, "—Nests…ugggh!" He wiped the slimy goop from his face as the other three couldn't control their laughter. Sora was not amused.

"They say that it's good luck, Sora." Riku spat out between chuckles.

They arrived all smiles to a larger structure with a single door with an insignia of a sun on it. Kazuki handed Sora a handkerchief to wipe his face.

They heard many a voice murmuring behind it. Kazuki gave the door a slight push and it opened to a dozen faces whose smiles quickly faded into looks of awe. The whole room went quiet.

Kazuki spoke, "Yamiko has returned, everyone. She has found the Princess of Light, and the Two Keyblade Wielders of her prophetic visions." There were whispers and wide eyes. Kazuki urged Riku and Yamiko forward, "Behold, the mark of the sacred balance."

They revealed their arms. One man with short blonde hair in a ponytail approached them to get a closer look. The room had burst into chatter. Kazuki silenced them. "And your name is, young man?"

"Riku."

One woman exclaimed, "Ah, yes! He is the grounding of the land, she is the darkness…"

"And they connect the triangle with the light of the Princess and Keyblade Master," another man had chimed in.

The three teens looked at Yamiko, and then at Kazuki, in utter confusion. Yamiko shrugged and looked to Kazuki as well. "All will be explained shortly," he said simply, "just have a seat and you'll start to get answers to your questions."

"Hey guys, come on!" Yamiko silenced the room. "My friends here have no clue what you're talking about, and some of these elements are new to me too. So can we do this one at a time, please?"

A slim white haired woman spoke to them first, "I am Ayame, Kazuki's wife." She looked to Sora and Kairi, "What might your names be, bearers of light?"

"I'm Sora," he introduced, then put a hand on Kairi's back, "This is Kairi."

Ayame asked a puzzling question, "Do you know where your names come from?"

Three best friends shook their heads, Yamiko nodded and said to her friends, "The 'Old Language' of Destiny Islands."

"That is correct, Yamiko." She turned to the others, "Her name means 'child of darkness'. 'Riku' is the word for 'land'. 'Sora' is 'the sky' and 'Kairi' is a derivative of the word for 'the sea'."

Sora looked at his friends, "Land. Sea. Sky…Darkness?"

"That's heavy stuff, Ayame, and quite evocative. But, let's eat before all this thinking makes us lose our appetite."

"Quite right, Yamiko…this will surely be an exhausting venture while you are here."

"One last question, is the meaning of our names relevant to the prophecy and this marking?" Riku interjected.

Ayame smiled thoughtfully and spoke vaguely, "All that is known shall be revealed to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn... Stayed tuned to see what is revealed! Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel! Add me to your Alerts if you haven't already done so! You get all the updates right away!

**Please share your Light and your Darkness with me at the Review Page!**


	17. Surrender

**_Bonjour tout le monde! ("Hey Everybody!") I know. It took me TWO weeks to finally update. well, I promise you all. this was worth the wait. ENJOY!_**

**WARNING: EXTREME CITRUSY CONTENT! (LOL)**

**if you CAN'T handle mature content, do NOT read any further  
**

**Chapter Seventeen: Surrender**

The sun had set during dinner and it had quickly become dark under the canopy of trees. Silvery strands of moonlight fell from spaces between the large leafy fronds above them as the four friends strolled along the suspended walkways from tree to tree. The blissful song of nocturnal creatures danced upon their ears. Yamiko stopped and sighed contently, a smile gracing her lips. "I've never lived more peacefully than I have here. A part of me really wishes I could just stay here forever."

"I don't blame you," Kairi said as she leaned back against the tree trunk behind her, "This place is amazing…I can't believe all this time we've lived on these islands and had no clue."

Sora had been gazing unnoticed at Kairi as the beams of light shimmered on her hair, and played softly upon her face when she spoke. His heart fluttered at the sight. Sora succumbed to the urge to slip his arm behind her back and draw her toward him, wrapping his other arm around her tummy to nuzzle her neck. "You are so beautiful," he breathed in her ear, only audible to her. She giggled as his warm breath piqued her skin.

Riku happened to glance in the direction of her voice to catch them in their moment. His cheeks went warm and he turned away to find Yamiko eyeing him with a smirk. Before he could blink, she darted to his neck and seemed to find a magical spot just behind his ear. She brushed her lips against it and flicked the tip of her tongue, then quickly pulled away. The simple swift act sent shivers up and down his spine. He had goose bumps on his skin, despite the warm, moist air that hung all around them. He closed his eyes relishing the feeling as he exhaled.

Footsteps came faintly in the distance across the wooden bridges. It was Kazuki. "My friends, you should be sure to get your rest. Tomorrow, we will be training all day. It will be taxing on your energy store."

"Training?" Riku and Sora blurted out.

"Yes. We will have a busy day tomorrow. Breakfast will be brought to you in the morning, as not to bombard you with any more confusing information. That is, until I give you the explanation, and then training, tomorrow."

They all nodded. Kazuki turned to Yamiko, "Your room awaits you, my dear. There is also that empty room that is just down from you…your friends can sleep in that room, too. Everything is set up…lamps, blankets and pillows."

They each took their turn thanking him for their hospitality. He turned and left for his quarters back in the other direction. "Follow me, guys," Yamiko said to the others, "I'll show you where we're staying." They walked a little bit farther and came upon two hut-looking structures, not too far from each other, with light glowing from the windows. Yamiko pointed at the first one, "This is my room…Kairi, you and Sora can head over to the next one, ok?"

The couple smiled and looked at each other and walked hand-in-hand toward their quarters fifty feet away. Yamiko took Riku's hand and opened her door with the other hand. He stepped in ahead of her, taking in the beautiful simplicity. The room smelled of earth, cedar wood, and incense. There was an old rug on the floor, whose patterns were intricately woven in reds, greens and browns. The musky, organic atmosphere infiltrated his senses. Yamiko could see the wheels turning as he pondered his surroundings, until he broke the silence. "The scents in the air are strangely familiar, yet exotic."

"I cleansed the energy of this place last week with sage and myrrh, and a native root powder from this island, said to have an aphrodisiac-like quality."

Riku raised a brow at the latter description, but smiled and stood before her, taking her face in his hands. He leaned in and she parted her lips, welcoming the taste of him on her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth, the sound of her voice resonating in the back of his throat. Riku's hands slipped from her face down her neck to her shoulders. Yamiko stepped into his embrace and grabbed him by the back of his jeans, pulling him against her. Tongues tangled in a passionate dance as the temperature mysteriously rose in the air around them. Riku's finger laced themselves through the hair on the back of her head. The touch of his fingers burned hot with a possessive desire. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled gently. Riku opened his eyes, his eyelids heavy with a craving he'd never experienced before. He was about to lean into her mouth once more when something flashed in the candle light. His eyes glanced over to it.

His heart felt like it had stopped. There was a long, black staff-like weapon with shining, slightly curved doubled-edged blades on each end. Yamiko didn't even need to look at what he was ogling. She chuckled at his look of disbelief, "You like it? If I could access the power of darkness, I would show you what it's really capable of."

Riku stepped away from her and toward it like a wide-eyed child opening his biggest birthday present. "Wow…" was all he could manage as he picked it up. He could feel its solidity, its weight and the dark aura that empowered the weapon. "Where did you find this?"

"I don't know his name. I never saw his face. But I realized after the fact that he was a member of the Organization. I think Axel's cohorts were trying to recruit me into the Organization. I eventually just took it and fled."

"Good thing you did, huh? Where'd you learn to wield such a thing?"

"When I was a young girl, I trained alone with an older man. My mother wouldn't give me munny to take lessons, so I apprenticed with him for 5 years. He taught me traditional hand to hand combat as well as weaponry techniques. My sensei passed away when I was fifteen, so I was on my own after that. He said I was good with most weapons I touched, but the staff was always a favorite of mine, and Axel knew it." She paused with a reflective visage. "I can't believe they tried to bribe me with that…Hah! I took it anyway! I'm sure that pissed them off."

Riku laughed and handed her the staff, "You're going to have to show me some of those _smoking_ moves of yours tomorrow." Riku scanned her from head to toe with a glint in his eyes. Suddenly a certain part of him twitched at the thoughts crossing his mind. With a dark smile, he sent those thoughts her way. She inhaled sharply as she had placed the staff back where it had been, suddenly eagle-eyeing him with a raised brow. _Oh is that what you want, Riku? _She thought to herself. _You asked for it._

She sauntered up to him in the lamplight, motioning as if she were about kiss him. As Riku closed eyes to meet her with his lips, his face stopped short. Yamiko had firmly grabbed his chin with her right hand, flashing him a playfully wicked grin. She flicked her tongue across his soft, begging lips, not letting him kiss her. She continued to hold him there as she let her lips and teeth trail seductively across his cheek to his ear. Her breath was shockingly hot on his skin, "Why wait until tomorrow?" she purred.

Riku gasped as she playfully gripped the flesh between his neck and shoulder with her teeth and gently sucked and licked. His body trembled as he surrendered to the dark animal within him. A husky moan escaped his lips in the form of her name, "_Yamiko…_"

She whispered intently as she fixed his gaze, "Let me show you the art of _seduction…_"

Riku was on the same wavelength and she knew it. There was an ominous flicker in his face as he replied, "Sharing our Darkness tonight, hmm?"

She gave a single nod then coerced him toward the bed, stopping just before he would have had to sit on it. She took the zipper of his vest in her hand, and grazed every inch of skin that revealed itself with tantalizing nips and flicks of her tongue as she pulled. He was losing control of his reactions, as he began to breathe heavier. Riku tensed and released with every flirtatious touch, his desires started consuming his mind and body. Yamiko ended up on her knees, face to face with his belt and the zipper of his jeans. She looked up at Riku, who was dazed by the sensation overload. His well-defined chest and abdomen rose and fell as he fought to keep his bearings. He finally looked down at her.

She smiled and slowly licked her lips, keeping her eyes on his mouth as he bit his lip in response. She undid his belt, unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans, allowing her fingers to brush against his rigid manhood that remained covered by his boxers as she pulled his pants to the floor. She let her mouth brush against the fabric of his shorts right over his erection as she stood up before him. He stepped out of his shoes and jeans as he wrapped his toned muscular arms around her still clothed body and devoured her mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and frowned, "You're still dressed."

Riku was suddenly getting forced downward into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "I'll take care of that," Yamiko said enticingly. She took two steps back, still facing him, in her boots. With the shrug of her shoulders, her long black sleeveless overcoat fell to the floor revealing the fullness of her bosom that ached to be free of the satiny red bodice.

Riku just stared in awe, with a permanent lecherous smile across his face. "You _are _quite the seductress…so…_enrapturing._"

She just smiled and hummed in agreement as she flicked the zipper on the side of her skirt. Yamiko slowly removed her hands and let the skirt fall effortlessly to the floor, revealing panties that matched her bodice. Riku's jaw dropped. Her hips were smooth and curvaceous, her legs, shapely but toned.

"Let me take these boots off," Yamiko said nonchalantly as she turned so Riku could see her profile. He quickly noticed that her panties were a thong. She slowly bent over, purposely keeping her legs straight as she followed her legs down to her boots and unzipped them. Riku throbbed in his boxers. He just wanted to reach out and touch all that creamy skin. He exhaled heavily as his fingers subconsciously dug into the blankets

She stepped out of her boots and turned back to face him. As she approached him, she reached behind her back, unlacing her bodice. She stood before Riku, between his legs so that his face was directly in front of her stomach, and let the bodice fall, revealing a firm abdomen and soft, round, handfuls of womanly flesh. Her nipples were taut with excitement, as she was trying to keep her cool as she continued to entice her new love.

She bent down and licked at Riku lips. Soft whispers of names were exchanged as they deepened their kiss. She broke the kiss and in one slow, fluid motion, let his lips travel down her neck, between her breasts down to her tummy and the edge of her panties. Riku stopped and merely inhaled the scent of her. Musky but sweet, her essence undid the last of his inhibition.

Her voice was thick with lust, "Go ahead, Riku…unwrap the present."

He obliged and gave the thong a gentle pull on each side, baring her womanhood to him. Yamiko kicked her final article of clothing to the side. "Last but not least…" she said leaning Riku back onto the bed, then lifting herself so that she could slowly remove his boxers and toss them into the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Riku propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her voluptuous figure move cat-like onto the bed toward him. He was intoxicated by her sensuality. He wanted nothing but to take her. Yet at the same time, he wanted to _give _himself to her. He yearned to touch her skin again…to _taste_ it.

She paused and grinned as she took his erection in her hand. "Oh _god…Yamiko…_" He moaned. His eyes rolled back into his head at the sudden sensation of her warm wet tongue stroking the underside of his manhood. Her mouth was on him, her tongue caressing him. Riku felt something in him like a warning signal. "Yamiko…wait. If you keep doing that…" She nodded and crawled up to lay beside him. "That was amazing," he blurted with a tense chuckle.

"But we're not done yet, my dear," she cooed, "It's your turn. Unleash yourself, explore this new world…"

The words struck him like fire in his heart. He suddenly burned with passion he had not felt in years: to conquer new territory and possess it. Riku pulled Yamiko closer to him and began ravishing her with his mouth. He kissed her hotly and then began a descent toward the unknown. His hands immediately sought her bosom. Taking her soft flesh in his hand, he brought his mouth to her skin and began to give it the same treatment he would her neck. His tongue flicked at her hardened nipple. Yamiko moaned as she began to lose her cool seductive exterior.

He continued to her abdomen, her scent getting stronger as he came closer to the small patch of hair at her center. He lifted his head to find Yamiko completely captivated by his touch. He took two fingers and brushed them the soft pink folds between her thighs, parting them. She writhed and moaned incoherently at the sensation. Riku slid his fingers in and began to caress and feel the warm wetness of her womanhood. Her reaction was stoking his fire. "Please, Riku, take me…ohh…Riku!" She groaned as she ached for his passion. He was empowered her surrender to his touch. His erection continued to ache as the smell, the taste, the sound, the feel of intimacy consumed him.

He covered her with his body and kissed her once more. He pressed the head of his manhood against her moist center, took a deep breath and pushed. Together, they let out a small cry of ecstasy. Riku loosed his animal upon her and began thrusting with absolute abandon. It wasn't long before she cried out as she reached her peak and he could feel her center quiver and tighten on him. His body began to tingle and he lost all control of his senses, "Oh god, oh…Yamiko, oh!" He trembled as his body completely released itself of all tension. His arms went weak and he collapsed on her as she wrapped her arms around him. He laughed to himself as he rejoiced in their lovemaking. She smiled at him, and asked, "How do you feel, love?" He kissed her gently then let his head fall back to her shoulder, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He sighed; his brain fuzzy with endorphin overload, "Like I'm yours forever, Yamiko."

She pulled the blanket over them and rolled over on their sides and stayed in each others arms as sleep overcame them.

It was barely dawn when a cascade of shouts came from multiple voices elsewhere in the treetops, "Arrrrrghhhhh!"

Yamiko and Riku woke up with a jolt. She looked at him in concern, "What the hell was that?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sora took Kairi's hand and walked over to their quarters for the night. Kairi opened the door and clasped her hands in delight. In their wooden hut, the walls had been hung with various colored cloths and old worn tapestries the small window was open but had a small curtain standing by for use. They walked in and each looked around at all the furnishings. The wooden floor smelled earthy and musty, but the faint scent of cinnamon hung in the air. The breeze floating in through the window brought the fragrances of wild flowers and fruit trees.

Two lamps hung from the ceiling beams. They looked at their bed. It lie on the floor, a giant mattress, that resembled a enormous pillow. That mattress was covered with pillows and blankets of various colors and sizes. Sora smiled at the sight, "I feel like Agrabah met the Deep Jungle in this room. Aladdin would definitely like this place."

Kairi giggled, "I hope I get to go there with you some day, and see the palace for myself!"

Sora's smile faded a bit, "Well, you probably will, but it won't be under the best circumstances."

Kairi came up behind him and rubbed his back lovingly. "No worries, okay, Sora? These people seem to want to help us, enlighten us of something we obviously need to know. I trust it…like I trust you and the light we share."

Sora turned to face her as he blinked away tears. "I know I shouldn't be…but I am kinda freaked out about all this 'prophecy' stuff. This isn't about trust…it's about knowing that something's up and feeling weird about it." He took Kairi in his arms. "But you are right, Kai. I should trust that everything will turn out for the best. It always has."

Kairi ruffled his hair with her fingers and smiled. He delicately pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her. It was gentle at first. The soft meandering of tongues and lips endured for minutes as the taste of the evening's serving of Cherries Jubilee lingered on their breath. They paused a moment. Suddenly the soft romantic nature of their surroundings dawned on them as the lamplight cast golden warmth on their faces.

"Kairi?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"I promise to do everything in my power to make sure we will stay together always."

Kairi was speechless. The only other time he had ever promised her anything, he crossed the universe to keep his word. She practically jumped on him as she expressed her excitement in a kiss…Sora closed his eyes and chuckled into her mouth, but continued to kiss her back. She broke the kiss and just searched his eyes as she asked herself whether or not she should say what's truly in her heart. _Yes. _She answered her own question.

"Sora?"

Sora chuckled again at how their previous exchange started the same way. "Yes, Kai?"

"Make love to me."

He did a double-take, "Huh?"

"I want you to be my first, my one and only…" Her eyes were full of longing. He couldn't resist the calling of his heart, a desire to share this unique moment with her. His heart began to race. _What do I do? Just…take her clothes off? Oh my god. This is real…_

Kairi could tell he felt a little lost in shock of her declaration. He was fumbling with his gloves. She gently brushed her fingers against his cheek, "I'm sorry, Sora…if you don't—"

She was stopped mid-sentence by Sora's tongue diving into her mouth in a passionate frenzy. He picked her up as if ushering her over a threshold, brought her over to their bed and laid her upon the soft cinnamon-scented pillows. Sora stood up kicked off his shoes, quickly undressed himself to his shorts and laid himself down beside her. He kissed her, and smiled, "Kairi, can I, um…_undress _you?"

She giggled at his trepidation and nodded, "Mm-Hmm."

He untied her shoes and placed them beside the bed. He ran his warm hands gently up her legs, experiencing the amazing tactile sensation of her skin. It was soft and virtually flawless. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss it. All the way up her thighs he scattered wet kisses as he partook of her. He got the edge of her skirt and kissed the inside of her thigh. At that Kairi whispered his name. He was setting the redhead on fire. He reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled. The dress opening was the beautiful rose unfurling it's petals to the sun.

The dress got placed to the side as Sora beheld the sight of her. Kairi now lay before him wearing only her little pink bikini bottoms. He laid his face on her tummy. "You are so _warm_, Kai," he moaned, turning his face to her skin and recommencing his exploration of her body. Kairi hummed delightedly at the touch of his lips on her belly, giggling as his hair tickled her. His hands reached up to her chest and began to squeeze gently at the creamy flesh. Kairi began to moan, "Feels…so good…mmm, _Sora_."

He had never heard such a husky, sensual tone from her, "Touch me Sora…like the other night."

Sora's manhood jumped to attention at those words. All he could think of, was how smooth all their skin felt in pool…How hot it felt, despite the cool water. He sat back up on his knees between her feet and picked her feet up into his lap. He bent over, grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs till each foot was freed to go back to their original spot on each side of Sora.

He lay down beside her, and ran his fingers down her chest to her tummy and paused. She opened her weighty eyes and looked up to find him adoring her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked playfully.

He smiled down her flushed face, "To tell you that I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too, Sora."

Kairi grabbed the back of his head and pulled into a kiss. Sora reciprocated as his fingers continued to wander down to her soft pink center. He slipped his finger in slowly, letting his whole hand drag against her middle. Kairi let out a lascivious groan, unlike any sound she'd ever made. Sora began to sweat, he felt so hot. As he began to move his fingers in a stroking motion, he felt moistness on his hand.

"Kairi…you're…_wet_."

She hummed in his mouth and spoke between kisses, "_Mm-Hmm…and it's all…your…fault._"

Sora realized this was a good thing when she reached inside his boxers and took hold of his erection and began caressing it. His breath caught in his throat as the sensation sent a tremor through his body. He couldn't take it anymore; he broke the kisses and removed his shorts. He positioned himself so that he hovered above her. His manhood glistened with his own wetness as he placed the tip at her entrance. He pressed against her slightly and he began to enter her, he hit her barrier.

They looked at each other, and Kairi urged him on, "I know it might hurt a little…it's okay. Just keep going, Sora…_take me_."

He pulled back out a little and pushed harder and dove into her. She gasped as a shock of sharp pain flashed through her center. Sora moved slowly back and forth in a gentle rocking motion, as not to hurt her. Kairi's discomfort faded away as waves of pleasure began to overtake her. She began moving her hips to meet his thrusts. They panted and moaned in a frenzy of mouths and hands and bodies pressed against each other.

"Oh Sor-Sora-a, oh god…"

"You feel so _good_, Kairi."

"Harder…Faster…Ohhh-OH!"

Sora and Kairi gripped each other as their bodies peaked. Waves of ecstasy washed over them, rendering them motionless in each others' embrace. They laid there a moment before Sora regained a semblance of consciousness and moved himself to Kairi's side. She couldn't do anything but breathe. _Inhale. Exhale. _

"I feel like I just ran a marathon," Sora laughed, still a bit out of breath, "but better."

Kairi rolled over on her side to kiss him sweetly and without a word, snuggled into him and fell asleep. Sora stroked her sweat-soaked locks and yawned. His head fell to the pillow and he was out like a light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora and Kairi sat together at the Paopu tree, watching the waves roll in as the sun was setting. Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Fancy seeing you two here!"

Sora and Kairi turned to see who was there. They froze. There stood their counterparts, not as apparitions, but fully visible. They were holding hands as they approached.

"Roxas! Namine!" They exclaimed in stereo.

"Relax guys. You're dreaming, remember?"

"Yeah but how..?" Sora was dumbfounded.

"We were wondering the same thing," Namine admitted, pausing as she blushed. "You two finally surrendered your physical selves to each other. You're one. You're both whole now."

"And that means so are we, right, Namine?" Roxas added.

"So we won't be seeing you in our dreams anymore?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so," Namine sighed.

"No offense, but I'm cool with that," Sora joked.

Roxas laughed and shook Sora's hand. "Even if this is a dream, it's good to finally meet you in person…sort of."

The four of them laughed together as the sunset in the dreamscape. The dream faded into dawn. Sora and Kairi began to awaken, still lying naked, cuddled together. He leaned in to kiss Kairi when he saw a shock of blonde hair behind her. Kairi looked at him as his eyes widened. Suddenly there were blonde spikes peeking out from behind Sora's.

The two lovers jolted up, grabbing at blankets to cover themselves as they screamed.

The two blondes, who had been asleep on either side of them, jerked awake and saw them and screamed.

"You're _here_!" Sora gasped.

"You're _naked_!" Roxas covered his eyes, followed by a simultaneous shared sentiment…

"What the _hell_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Leave me love letters on the reviews page. I NEED to know what you guys thought of this one! **_


	18. Coming Soon!

Update on the up-and-coming Chapter 18!!! March 27, 2007

I have been inspired to write again! I know it's been like 5 months since chapter 17. It's officially been 9 months today since I first published the first 4 chapters of this story…I am so sorry for keeping you guys hanging, but the writer's block is beginning to dissipate! I have already laid down three pages to the next chapter, I'm sure this is going to be another long'un though. So amidst working two jobs and really only having mon/tues nights and Sunday afternoons off to write, it may take another week. Hang in there guys and Thanks for sticking with me!!! We will finally start piecing this craziness together!

3 Bri (aka Destinies Entwined)


End file.
